The beginning of a New Era!
by Freewilllife
Summary: Zeno s early days before he became a dragon warrior, his reasons for joining the First King and his dragon warriors, their story until the day the prophecy is fulfilled and the bond is broken.
1. Meeting the First King!

**1\. Meeting the First King**

His wish came true. The bond is broken. The prophecy is fulfilled. Just different. Much different from what Zeno had anticipated before. Though a part of him had always been aware of that possibility.

His long cherished wish ..to see the ones, who once perished before his eyes. Their ageing...their dying process...he was a quiet observer, a visitor but not one who participated in life.

Small gaps existed in the airless, quiescent room where he waited...and waited long days and nights, changing months, exciting and uneventful years, whole decades, tiring centuries and millenniums.

These tiny little fractions of time warming his inner self, his partly frozen heart. Zeno in his youth was a different guy.

One who felt pain when people died. Their anguish...being born during a time of war. His mother was gone before he even had the chance to even remember her consciously. She died of malnutrition, when was barely two years old, his grand-father told him that later. A leader of a foreign tribe had declared war on his tribe, could have been also the other way around. Zeno doesn t know it and it really doesn t bother him in the least.

 _Essential_ is just this one fact: Most of their crops had vanished. Had they been stolen by the „enemy "? The earth was dry and growing plants on it, was hard work. Even during "good periods" with no armed conflicts who had been present ever since the beginning of all times, there was hardly enough for this village. Had they been burned to ashes during an attack? Who knew that after 2000 years?

 _Important_ is just this: Many people had much less food in the winter following that war.

"I _t was bad, Zeno. Much worse, then you could even imagine, child of mine. We had to eat pretty much everything what was available. I can tell you, after that winter, I didn t look at a tree for a couple of months._ ,"his grand-pa told him. How old was he? 8 years maybe? Usually his grand-pa didn t talk about such topics. Maybe it was _that_ _person_ , that inspired him to call death by his name.

 _Death is a natural occurrence, but if you talk too much about it, he joins you too soon. So better tell a joke, then complain about events you cannot change. Better smile, then cry._

But his lack of a mother s warmth, Zeno hasn t ever minded.

When he thinks about a mother, his grand-mother s face would come to his mind. His father who died early on in one of those countless battles. Zeno has been an orphan ever since.

His grand-parents were kind, hard-working people. Being born in a village at the hills that bordered the land that would be later called the Fire Tribe. It was a harsh climate and a barren land. The people there prayed to the gods daily. Zeno didn t understood that. As a child, he was clueless about such things. When he said clueless, Zeno meant that he knew of the gods, but he was not aware of them.

As a child, he was unable to sense their existence. The gods were as important as his father or his mother. He liked thinking of them, but they didn t really influence his world until that day.

To his grand-parents though, the gods were as essential as bread and water. Zeno folded his hands and stared at his grand-parents faces, when they fell silent for a period. Occasionally mumbling to themselves.

Especially his grand-mother. The person closest to Zeno at that time. Every time so often, she looked at the sky and her face lightened up. Zeno nearly hurt his neck, to see, what was there, that made his grand-ma laugh.

But he was unable to see „them ". It was still too soon for him. „Seeing „and „Talking „with the gods was as natural as breathing to the people of this tribe. There were several other villages that counted to the tribe, he had been born into.

But there was a certain pressure. Like the air before a storm. „Something „was tickling him. His senses had started to awaken.

Then one morning he was able to listen to their twitter. Sometimes quiet and tender, but every so often could morph into forceful directions.

His grand-mother was delighted. She thought of him as a special, little boy, who won the „gods favour" so easily. His full head of blond hair was considered a sign, that his life would be a blessing. Normally many children had fewer hair due to malnutrition. So, in fact Zeno may have been just lucky to grow up in a fraction of time, where there was more food available? Even though there were still some minor conflicts, the number of wars had dropped. _Later much later, he would understand the cause._

One morning his grand-mother died. He was 8 by now. It was spring. She lay there in the grass on the hill before their hut. Maybe she had looked at the sky in the morning? Maybe she had been smiling, while she died? Zeno wishes to believe that.

There was a person, floating over his grand-mother s head. Zeno confused this being to be a woman in the first moment. Leaves were growing out of her head. All kinds of wild flowers were blooming in that structure. A beautiful, but merciless person. If death had ever had a human form. it would be that „god ".

 _That is why the name of that „god "won't be called. Do not search for his company, you may regret it!_

„The woman" told him coldly that this „human being"had received their last blessing. „Her"face was a mask, unreadable to him. After that, „her „substance started to vanish. Little by little, the god was dissolving his essence in that world.

The day of his grand-mother s death was the one, the gods gave him his ability to be fully aware of their existence, to see them, to talk with them.

His grand-father, old, but upright standing, commanded him, not to cry too much about it.

„Don t complain, Zeno! It is a sin to do that. The gods have an excellent memory ", his grand-pa told him.

During his talk though, his grand-father had to suppress his own tears, his shoulders sunk nearly down.

Zeno loves his grand-father, but he was also a young lad. There has been an uproar in the village recently. Even in their village, which was surrounded by trees, and hills, the news finally had reached.

„ _There is one person, that is called, king._

 _He barely is a grown-up, but even now there are people who listen to him._

 _For the first time ever, more than 100 different tribes are unified under one leader._

 _That is why they call him king._

 _And if you could see him._

 _Hair like fire, glowing as red as the dawning sk_ y.

," Geuntae told him and a few others. The young people listened to his tale in anticipation. This young man was one of the ones who were visiting every village in order to find new people to join. His hair was raven, and his skin was darker than the ones of Zeno s village. It was the first time that such a person visited their tribe. From his demeanour and clothes, one could tell, that he had must have been one of these people born on the horseback. Famous for their cruel and strong fighters. There were no one prouder than these people of that famous tribe of the east. Their promises were absolute. This was maybe one of the reason their chef let him in. However, ...

There was a tension in the air like Zeno has never felt before. He had nearly the impression that he could just reach out and grab the thoughts of everyone else.

Finally, a young girl, with dirty blonde hair, with a flower in it, barely older than Zeno dared to speak. No adult was courageous enough. She fumbled on her thin dark blond hair, while she talked, but everyone was able to see: She had had to ask! Her eyes were glittering, but also full of doubt.

Zeno was nearly able to speak for her...The same thoughts were running through their minds. „ _Is there a possibility, that it may be true? That the fights could stop? Is there hope_? "

„ _Then. Then why do they follow him_? ", she wished to know. Her voice was low, but shockingly loud in the silence of the room. The chief of their village had granted him the right to speak in front of everyone in his own house. Though even the chief s house could be barely called a hut back then.

The stranger of the east earned his right to speak by presenting gifts. Milk of their horses, preserved by a procedure, which was not very foreign to Zeno s tribe. The sour milk would taste just fine, while there were no new crops out in the fields. The winter had just said goodbye to them. The people have been still hungry. Even Zeno s belly has been singing day and night...though the tune was well-known to poor people even now.

The winter had been harsh. While the summers were especially hot, in winter, it was not a rare occurrence, that the weak, the sick people, small children and the old died. Zeno doesn t remember, every word that was spoken in that fateful night.

 _The first time he heard of the man that was later to be known as the First King. Not just as the first king of Kouka. Before King Hiryuu there had been no real kings or emperors._

But Zeno still remembers that 7 people had been hungered to death and several people had become sick in a village of just around 73 people.

He was aware of that just like everyone else present. Hunger was a silent guest, silently strangling some to death, while others may just be grabbed by the neck.

At that moment 66 people were looking at him with hungry eyes...But the hunger was not only of the physical sort. They had hungered for hope, for a possibility ...that they lives may be able to be changed.

Living a life without even the slightest chance for a change, for a better life for them and their children. Rotting away on that land, the darkness of despair was looming under the surface. It was written all over their faces.

Now...he had appeared...A light in the darkness? Their only hope?

While that girl was asking her question, Zeno didn t hear a single noise. In dead silence her words fell out of her mouth.

The face of the man suddenly froze. As if it would have been a question, he wouldn t have considered.

Silently he looked at the floor.

The spell, his tale had casted upon his tribe, had been broken. Zeno noticed that.

Voices were mumbling, shouts could be heard.

„So, it is just a fairy tale. Too good to be true, " Zeno had recognized the voice of his grand-father.

„Just what you expect from our sworn enemy, telling us sweet lies ", screamed an old woman; her face full of malice.

Zeno was doubtful too. Just like that woman had told. Maybe this person even had been responsible for the death of his father?

However, strangely that man just smiled, when he heard the old hag shout due to her own disappointment. Merc, had been a bitter old wife, who had just recently lost her last relatives. Her only daughter and her infant. Her husband had been put to sleep forever by just the tribe of this man.

Nobody dared to even say a word. She was the most miserable person in the whole village. Even though people of his tribe cared for the elders and sick of the whole tribe, she had pretty much nobody left.

Smiling at their faces, their enemy held his hand high.

„ You do misunderstand me. I didn t lie. It is just...," he paused here...Zeno remembers that even now," It is hard to tell...I..."

He looked at the inner part of his hand..."How should I describe this person? It is so easy...It is easy, " he emphasized.

„It is so easy to just blame his red hair...or that he is a good fighter...and maybe he is a pretty good strategist...But honestly that is not the reason I follow him. I follow him, because ...

because...," The last part was uttered with a pretty low voice; nearly tenderly.

He looked in the eyes of Zeno s tribe, the ones he may had killed before.

„Because it is him! Because it is Hiryuu!,"

His eyes were burning, glowing. The fire that had been lighted by that person...had been started by Hiryuu...it started to spring over. ...

Zeno observed that the same light suddenly appeared in their eyes. Not in all of them, but in many...many of those 66 people present.

„You know, "his gentle smile appeared again, " Come with me. Look for yourself. Look at our Hiryuu. At the person, I would give my everything to! The only person I call a god! "

Many of his listeners were running outside, grabbing their little property, they had left. Out of 66 people 26 people left the village on that day.

It weren t the most skilled fighters, that had left the village. The chief told them, from now on, they would be on their own.

This villages would not yield to King Hiryuu. They would not hail a foreign god. The elders of his tribe and some of the younger people understood, what King Hiryuu was.

 _They knewn...A god...a human god...He had come down to them. They knew it was the god of the sun itself, that presented himself before them._

 _But it was not their Yellow Dragon!_

But there were enough others... that were reaching out their hands. To touch the man of that man. The god under the humans.

Zeno had been standing there shocked. That man had put some of the weaker ones on the donkey s back he had brought with himself. Even on his own horse sat the one woman, who had just nearly spat at his face.

Merc told the chief of this village, that she had to see for herself, if that person would be worth fighting for, would be worth dying for.

She recognized his power...But also what price would be coming with it.

Zeno s feet were moving. He was following the horse, like many others.

The old and young of his village walked beside him...Soon they saw another group...They were from another tribe, that once had crossed swords with his own.

But they just silently went next to them. More and more people joined after some time. He even spotted the golden strands of his cousin,Jupit. Much older than him living a couple of villages away.

Zeno doesn t know how long they had been wandering the wilderness. At one point the green of the forests changed to the grey of a mountained area.

It may had been hours, it may had been days. Onwards to the king...Onwards to King Hiryuu! Meeting the first King!

At one day, the mountains parted and there was a great plain surface. At first Zeno thought that there were flowers blooming, after a moment, he recognized...Those were people...

Hundreds of people. All their clothes were different, their faces or hair colours. In the middle of them all...A young person...with red glowing hair...People were touching him, their hands outstretched...Like they had to see with their own hands...as if their eyes were not enough

Zeno was just able to see him from far apart, there had been too many people...finally meeting their king!

The young boy wondered..." _Why is it like that? Why are they all like that?_

 _Is it that, what Geuntae had told us? The power...that inspires people to unify under one king?_

 _Is it the power to tear apart families and tribes?_ "


	2. The darkness residing in the human heart

**The darkness that resides in the human heart (I)  
**

The hot fires have been burning for several days between the different kind of groups. Near Zeno were people of the South. Different kind of flowers decorated their brownish hair, who covered their bodies with long flowing green and blue garments.

Most likely his hungry eyes must have been told them his story, since a couple of hours ago, a young woman with long dark brown hair had given him some of their dried fruits. The eight-year-old boy had taken this gift gratefully, but had been debating with himself, if he should eat it or save it for later.

There was no telling, when he would be able to sink his teeth into the next food.

After all, Zeno knew what his tribe thought about King Hiryuu. In the distance, he was able to see the small, fragile physique of the previous god of the sun. His red hair was glowing fragrantly and remotely next to the red ball of the sunset.

Every so often the young king had been surrounded by people. Like flowers followed the sun, they have been watching his every move.

It has been in vain. Zeno hadn t been able to reach the person, his tribe believed to be a previous god. The people that had been following him, had pushed Zeno aside several times already.

Dark blue and black spots adorned his small body.

" _Maybe my grand-father was right?"_

Zeno hasn t felt the miracle for some time now. The hunger and the exertion during their journey had been coming to hunt him. He was tired, so tired. But the nights were still cold. Spring has been born just recently. The last remains of the winter were looming in the cold of the nights, that was why Zeno was afraid to sleep in the night. Maybe he would lie down his head forever and never wake up again?

The young, eight-year-old boy, had no one. Just an old woollen blanked covered his frail, little body. Geuntae had given him this old rug in the first night, but right now was nowhere to be seen.

Occasionally, Zeno had spotted him standing next to the king from his location on a small hill, where he was able to have an overview over the whole, wide plain.

The boy was alone, cold, hungry and tired. Why was he here? Nobody needed him, and nobody asked for him.

Maybe it was better, if he just went home? Maybe his tribe would still let him come home? Zeno was afraid. Maybe he was now an outcast along with everybody else, separated from his only remaining relatives.

Quivering he was sinking in the blanket; accompanied by his dark thoughts.

The sun was near the edge of the great plain, when he heard the noise of a galloping horse.

A lean person with red flowing hair, that glowed in the setting sun, appeared before him. Surprised, that a boy that young was staying alone considerably far away from the next people, he reined this horse, that seemed to be far too big for him.

" _What are you doing here all alone_?", were the first words Zeno heard of the First King.

Zeno was a lil bit shocked due to the appearance of this person, but he was also tired and everything else, so he maybe was not as surprised as he should have been.

After all a human god was talking to him. How come, he didn t fall to his knees before him?

But Zeno didn t think of that at all. Not right now.

" _I am fine, my lord_ ," told Zeno while smiling. Zeno felt a little bit guilty about that lie, but it would not have been right to bother that person with his problems. Also, his return to his home village would just stay a sweet dream, if he asked the foreign god for help.

Obviously, Zeno must have been bad at lying; that person jumped off his horse and approached him without further discussions.

" _You are cold_ ," It wasn t a question, just a mere statement. The king took the coat off his shoulders and handed it to the young boy.

Finally, Zeno gave up. Thankfully he received this gift, but was not sure, if he really should wear it. This person seemed to expect that though.

This person was a god after all. Though, when he looked at him like that. He didn t look like the gods, Zeno had already met in his life.

The aura was different. He didn t seemed to be so cold. Zeno was nestling down in the cloak.

The young king asked him:" _Can I sit next to you?"_

Zeno bit on his tongue, so that he would not laugh at this situation. He was a quivering, poor boy of 8 years; hungry as a wolf, and the king that all that people adored asked him, if he could sit next to him? And on top of it, lent his own cloak to him!

"It would be my pleasure to share my time with you, my lord" was Zeno s answer. The boy hoped that it was correct.

Without further words, the king sat down, just an arm length away from him. The whole situation truly was hilarious. Here he was, determined to get home and forget everything about that king, because he had not been able to reach him. And now? Now he was within reach. He could touch him, if he wanted.

Zeno had observed before, that the king allowed his subjects to touch him….To surround him constantly…Did he?

The blonde boy looked in all directions. There was no one to be seen. King Hiryuu must have noticed Zeno s head movements and his surprised facial expression.

" _What are you looking for_?" King Hiryuu wished to know.

" _Where are all the people?"_

King Hiryuu s eyes were directed toward the great, wide plain.

" _There they are. People are everywhere_ ," King Hiryuu answered with a smile. Amusement illuminated his eyes.

Zeno looked surprised at him…maybe it was more a grin, then a smile.

The boy was shaking his head vehemently. That was not what he had meant.

The light went out…Zeno could see the change, since it happened so quickly, as if he had blown out a candle. His mouth was still smiling, but it was more a weary expression than anything else.

" _I just wished to be alone for a little while_ "

For quite a period, neither of the both spoke a single word.

Zeno was reflecting on King Hiryuu and his statement.

A simple answer for a simple question. That reaction was to be expected…for a human being. Did gods grow tired?

Zeno hadn t thought too much about it. These beings were merciless, cold, distant creatures living near them in a separate dimension no human soul has ever visited.

Somehow, he had been curious about King Hiryuu, the "living sun". Geuntae s words had described a person totally different from his expectations and experiences; so that Zeno had to see for himself.

Was King Hiryuu a god? Was he "just a human being"? Or was he a human god? Slightly, Zeno looked at his face. A young face…King Hiryuu could be barely called an adult. 16 or 17 years maybe?

There was something…about him. A unique aura. Warm and gentle. Fitting for a god of the sun.

Though the sun was also sometimes pitiless…Burning the crops in the field on a land with few water resources.

So…there was a question Zeno had to ask. The question was sitting next to his brain, but he could not touch the matter…No matter how much he shook his head.

It was not the question, if King Hiryuu was a god or a human being. That was an issue, he had to figure out for himself.

While his eyes observed the king, Zeno concluded that he had no idea. There were certain signs that pointed to King Hiryuu being a god. This glow that he emanated with every breath. His soul was at least special. But he was warm…Gods weren t warm.

Though the matter at hand was still not brought to light.

Speaking about glow…Here it was; his question.

" _My lord, may I ask a question?_ ", Zeno asked, but there was no answer, no noise.

Curiously he was peeping at the king.

He was daydreaming! His eyes were looking at the great plain unfocusedly, the setting sun was mirroring itself in his eyes, which had quite a peculiar colour. A dark blue, that had a certain shade of red in it.

Zeno would have shaken his head, if that hadn t been an insult to this god. This king won a few more points on the human side of the scale.

What should he do now? Repeating the question louder? But maybe it was worse, if he screamed at him? Gods had a good memory after all. If King Hiryuu should be a god, this was a highly dangerous situation.

Zeno remembered that this person didn t mind to be touched, so maybe it was less offensive?

Carefully…as if he intended to disturb a highly wicked animal, he outstretched his trigger finger and suddenly pulled it back, after he had touched the skin. His heart was beating hastily. Maybe his face was red, too…

A look of pure surprise greeted him on King Hiryuu s face.

" _Oh…what is it?"…_ This reaction had been so normal…Zeno bit on his tongue in order not to laugh out loud. Why had he been so worked up?

" _My lord,"Zeno was still a little nervous," I wished to learn a certain issue."_

Expectant King Hiryuu looked at his face.

The 8-year-old boy was waiting. Was it alright to ask this god?

After a period of starring at each other's faces, King Hiryuu s finally realised that he maybe should say something.

" _It's alright. What do you want to know_?"

" _Why is the sun still shining?"_ was the question that has bothered him ever since he knew that King Hiryuu was the god of the sun. If King Hiryuu had been the sun, why was there still a sun?

The next reaction was a little bit unexpected. Zeno was surprised, that King Hiryuu was even more surprised, that Zeno was surprised that the sun hasn t gone out, the moment King Hiryuu stepped from the heavens.

At a loss for words, King Hiryuu was still starring at him, then the edges of his mouth bent upwards.

" _I think the sun will continue to shine for a long time_."

" _No, that was not...",_ Zeno remembered in time, that he was still talking with a king and former god, or maybe still god…The boy was puzzled.

The 8-year-old s cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He could not ask his question without stating, that he wondered if the king was a god.

Finally, the former god released him from this state.

Smiling kindly at the young boy, King Hiryuu touched slightly his cheeks „I am sorry, I didn t mean to trouble you. I am still not used to handle children. In addition, you behaved as if you were already a little adult, trying to endure your loneliness …"

A little shocked, Zeno asked" _You are not used to handle children? Weren t you a child yourself_?"

Zeno s believed naively that every adult should know how to treat children. Everybody could remember how it was to be a child after all.

" _If so, I don t remember anymore_ ," was the answer of the king.

Maybe he saw that Zeno raised his eyebrows in surprise once again, since he added: "I have lived for quite some time. I don t know anymore, if there has ever been a state, were you could have called me a child."

Agitated, Zeno could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he continued without bothering about his former doubts and fears _:" Why weren t you a child? Everybody has to start as an infant to grow up and be tall and strong!"_

He nearly shouted the last words. This was so exciting.

King Hiryuu now was the one to raise one eyebrow, amused he gazed at Zeno s eyes, slightly stroke one strand of his wild blonde mob of hair, that covered his small shoulders.

" _You are one of the "Little Birds" ,aren t you? One of the people who can speak with ghosts, spirits and above else this arrogant being calling themselves gods. Don t you already know, what I was_?"

" _Was? Does that mean…I mean_ …" Zeno was not able to express his thoughts coherently anymore. In his head there was such a mess.

He had the impression as if his heart would jump out his chest the next moment.

So, it was true. Indeed true. He was a god! No had been a god, but how come that he wasn t a god anymore?

" _Why?_ ", was all Zeno could finally utter.

" _Dear King_!" King Hiryuu and Zeno both nearly jumped out of surprise _," please stop it!"_

A serious looking old person was approaching both. Behind him, Zeno discovered Geuntae tagging along with this strange person.

" _Please dear king, this is not a woman_!", the old guy shouted…He had many grim crinkles on his forehead with the orientation of this king being one of them.

Confused King Hiryuu and Zeno were looking at each other.

" _I know, Jin. This boy is from the great mountains bordering this plain_ ", King Hiryuu answered, obviously unaware of the troubled mind of his subordinate.

" _Jin, calm down_ ," Geuntae said, while he placed his hand reassuringly on the other man´ shoulder," _This is just a kind of misunderstanding…again. The king is still not accommodated to the earthly customs and traditions_."

The man called Jin, was still not very sure, if that strange king, maybe didn t have a weird kind of taste. Gods were strange beings. The sea god of the South was supposed to have married a very young boy during ancient times.

Jin was a man, quite accustomed to serious texts and pure lyric poetry,but this kind of behaviour was frowned upon by his tribe," The Wanderers". People, who believed in the peaceful way of handling matters.

The son of the Wanderers didn t like to be touched by this person of the east. In fact, he was not sure, if he could fully trust this king, but the promise of the king was tempting…

" _Maybe a new position for yourself? Though that is not your only motive that drives you_ " the strange blonde boy was suddenly saying. A dirty kid, with a mob of matted hair.

Shocked all people were looking at him. Zeno was just as confused…He could hear it, not right now, but …He had heard the thoughts of this guy…How? Why? Whose voice?

His head was hurting. Dark spots were dancing before his eyes. Zeno was trying to stay awake…but his vision turned black nevertheless.

When Zeno opened his eyes…the world was still dark. No light entered his vision. The boy wondered if his eyes were open, or if he was still sleeping.

His mouth was dry, and he was not sure, if he was able to speak…but he was afraid. Blindly, he searched with his hands. Where? Where was he?

" _Where?_ ", Zeno didn t know that he had talked loudly. His voice was raspy and now it really sounded like a bird's.

" _Where?_ "

Suddenly a hand appeared. The hand was covering his mouth. Zeno wanted to scream…but the noise that came out, was just muffled.

" _Don t scream_! You ll wake up all the other people. "somebody was commanding. This voice. This person. He knew it! Slowly the speaker was releasing him.

" _Geuntae?_ "

"That is right."

All tension was gone. Zeno was suddenly relaxing his stiff and hurting muscles.

" _By the way, what is your name? If we share a bed, then I should at least know your name."_

 _"Zeno. Son of Thal."_

" _Well, nice to meet you, Zeno, son of Thal. My name is Geuntae, son of I don t know. I just know my mother s, but it s a secret. That lady would hunt me until the next life, If I should ever dare to give away her name. Though I have siblings._ "

" _Geuntae. What happened? Where am I? Where is the king_?"

 _"First. You fainted like a blushing girl._

 _Second. In my tent. You will be happy to hear that King Hiryuu wished that you should no longer sleep outdoors. Mostly because he is a sweet person, but also because of the first point._

 _Third. Obviously in his tent. If we let our sweet king and god sleep outdoors, Jin would openly declare that I am a savage. Right now, he just curses behind my back_."

" _You don t like him_." It was a statement and not a question. If Zeno was this oblivious, he would call himself a fool.

" _Speaking about fainting…What did you say, before you fell down on your face? Hm? The good Jin thought that you were a demon and wished for your execution. Guys like him are a reason, that I forget about King Hiryuu s wishes and just ram my sweet sword into the big mouth of his!"_

 _"Geuntae?"_

" _Mm_?"

" _Maybe you're still a savage_ ," Zeno jested. He felt his mouth smiling, even though Geuntae most likely was not able to see it. The boy was truly perturbed. How easily this nice person could turn into a murderer. Zeno had to suppress the shuddering.

" _Obviously. But we should not let the nice Jin know, should we?"_

 _"Geuntae?"_

" _What, oh second majesty of mine? You still haven t answered my question."_

 _"I want to speak with the king again. I promise that I explain it, but I wish to speak with King Hiryuu first. Just him, I will say it."_

Zeno could feel the big knot of fear inside his chest. He had no clue, how he should interpret that event, let alone explain to others.

However, somehow, he had the impression that the king might know more about it. It had not been a normal occurrence for a person of his tribe.

They could talk with gods, but nobody ever mentioned that they were able to read other minds. _Also…it had not been him_. Zeno didn t know what this sentence meant, but he was sure this was right.


	3. The reason the King came down to earth

When the first rays of sunlight appeared at dawn, Zeno was crawling out of the tent.

He was still tired; the night had not been a pleasant experience. The boy had realized that the warriors, even if they behaved friendly and nicely, were still dangerous. Also, that he didn t really trust Geuntae

He wasn t the first to be awake. Zeno could see smoke here and there rising to the heavens. Geuntae had told him, that the tent in the middle was the one, the king was sleeping in.

Now he just had to wait.

Soon after him, Geuntae appeared beside him.

" _Zeno, after your little talk with the king, that person had told me to bring you back home."_

The boy was looking at him, his face was pale. He hasn t expected to be sent home. Even if he had doubts, he was finally able to meet King Hiryuu. Why? Did he think that he was not worthy?

Then Zeno realized.

" _Why are you telling me this_?"

Geuntae was turning his back on him and shrugging his shoulders.

" _You should know about it. Maybe you can persuade the king. Besides_ …"

Geuntae was turning halfway to Zeno.

" _Besides it would be good to have a guy who is able to read other mind_ s."

Zeno nodded. So, it was like this. Of course! That was just like human beings were. Trying to manipulate others. Why was he so surprised? But would King Hiryuu do this? Would he allow it?

The young boy didn t know if he wished for it, or despised the possibility. He would be needed, even if he had no clue how that ability had manifested or if it really had been him.

On the other hand, should this person use such means? Trying to manipulate others to join him?

Embracing his own knees, Zeno was waiting for the opportunity to speak with the former god.

Not long after that chit-chat with Geuntae, the conversation with King Hiryuu took place.

An older person approached him. This guy was much older than even Jin. Maybe already in his sixties, so approximately as old as his own grand-father. Thinking about his grand-father triggered a strange feeling in his gut.

He must have been also from the South. His garment had quite a splendid deep green face had many wrinkles, but different from Jin s face, they made him appear rather friendly.

" _Hello, young lad, the king is wishing for your presence_."

Nervously Zeno was jumping to his feet. That old person was leading him through the crowd.

Curiously the people were looking at the unlike pair. A small, meager boy with wispy hair and a tall, lean, but not delicate old man with tanned skin, a white, flowing beard and as white flowing hair.

Neither of the two spoke a word to the other. The old person sauntered next to the people as if he was enjoying a lovely promenade along the shore of a river.

The boy was nearly running after him, his face was flushed due to the struggle to keep up with that old guy before him.

" _Just how is he doing it?"_ , Zeno wondered. _As a grown-up he would meet a person just as quick on his feet while looking as if he was walking slowly._

Soon the camp fires lay behind them, as both, the boy and the old man, climbed the little hill, that was well-known to Zeno-after all it was the exact same hill, he had stayed on a couple of days.

The person Zeno wished to see, really was seated in the green grass.

King Hiryuu sat there with outstretched legs, in his lap, there was a sort of cloak or blanket. Not outspread, but knotted.

The persons standing behind him, similarly to sheepdogs, were keeping watch...Of course one of them had to be Jin, the other man was unknown to Zeno. An open, kind face with reddish brown hair and freckles was looking at Zeno with a slight smile.

In a low voice, Jin talked to the king. Since he was still too far away, Zeno was not able to hear, what they said.

Most likely nothing good about him.

King Hiryuu waved at them from afar, then turned his head and spoke again with Jin. This time, you could literally see how his mask was crumbling. The boy observed how the face of Jin grew darker and darker with each moment, until his last expression just showed pure despondency.

Distressed he bowed and was removing himself. The brown-haired man with the freckles was following him without a word.

When Zeno finally arrived at the scene with the mysterious old guy who run as quickly as a young one, King Hiryuu was sitting patiently with the knotted blanket on his lap.

"Zeno, Arcon, you were pretty fast. I didn t expect to see you two so soon."

The man called Arcon, bowed before his king, his long hair nearly touched the dirty earth.

" _A few inches more and the hair falls in the dirt, when he does that_ ," Zeno knew that this was not exactly friendly of him.

The man just disappeared as swiftly as he had appeared. What a frightening person!

" _He is one of the friendliest people I know here, but he surely knows how to scare people_."

" _Obviously_ ", Zeno agreed.

" _Will he accompany you_?" The boy s head had sunken a little down. His disappointment was hard to hide, when pretty much everybody demonstrated him that he was far better than him. Far worthier to serve this king than him.

Soothingly King Hiryuu rose, took down the cloak and touched his right shoulder.

" _But you wished to speak about another matter, don t you_?"

King Hiryuu was looking firmly in his eyes.

Zeno was staring at the ground as if he was enormously interested in his own, dirty feet. Was it still important? He was just a kid in the king s eyes. Despite what he had said. He wanted him to go home, like a toddler.

"I _just thought_ ," the words just came out of his mouth reluctantly" _that it had something to do with your presence, your majesty."_

King Hiryuu nodded.

" _Yes...it was to be expected that they would show up sooner or later. You are the perfect vessel for their jests_..."

Zeno was near to let the tears fall down. So, it really hadn t been him, just like he had guessed. That meant that he was indeed worthless for the king. Just an 8-year-old-poor boy and nothing more.

" _Zeno, are you listening_?"

Downheartedly the little boy was looking at the other boy, approximately 16-17 years old.

" _Just like a human, but he isn t. This guy is not just a mere human being,_ "

" _Zeno?"_

The blonde boy laughed. The king seemed to be so worried about him. So worried. But he didn t wanted him to stay by his side. Even this Jin guy was better than him.

" _Zeno, look at me!"_

Furiously the king was looking at the young child.

It was strange, just so strange. Even if he saw that this person was furious at him, he knew, that he was just worried. Zeno could nearly hear his thoughts.

No... he really could hear them...

" _This child is so young and as mad as all these people. Maybe even madder. Far more than even Geuntae...Just what can I do_?"

" _Let me stay with you, please_ " Zeno was reaching out...to him. His fingers clung to his cloak. The red hair was brushing against his fingers.

" _Please...just let me stay!_ _Let me g_ _o with you. Go with you to the South and find the land you wish for these people._ "

Shocked both were gaping at his each other.

King Hiryuu was the first one to regain his composure.

" _So, your senses are already that strong._.. _that you can read my thoughts!_ "

" _You knew_?" ...Zeno was..disappointed? Surprised? He didn t know.

Kindly smiling, the king just shook his head: " _It was just a mere guess. But in fact, if you had listened to me a few minutes ago, you would have learned_ _about_ _it_."

With burning cheeks, Zeno was listening…finally listening to King Hiryuu.

" _Is it true? Is that really true?"_ The boy could not believe it. So, it was an ability of his?!

" _Does that mean, that it is mine? The ability_?"

Doubtfully the King was looking at his face.

" _Let s say…that there are at least not that many people who they could use…Listen Zeno, that is not a game. My siblings are_ …" King Hiryuu hesitated to put it into words.

He was leading Zeno s face with a touch by his chin, so that the boy had to look at him.

" _It is true, that you most likely will gain the ability to read other minds, maybe even far more…I don t know how far my sibling will drive you. My sibling will grant you a part of his power….It s like.."_

King Hiryuu was gazing at the heaven. As if he would see something…or somebody. Though when Zeno was turning his head…there was nothing he could see.

The king s voice was low. Carefully he tried to put his thoughts into words:

" _It s like my sibling is walking ahead of you and you follow in his footsteps. But…"_

Here King Hiryuu emphasized every word: _"Be careful! My siblings don t agree with me concerning you human beings! Be careful and if you feel that the effects are far too bad, too damaging for your mind, then please, stop! They cannot do it! Are you listening?!"_

He was peering at Zeno s face.

" _They cannot take over your mind. If they would wish to do so, they would need your allowance. They would also need you to eat or drink a part of them. Gods are not almighty beings!"_

The joy he had felt upon hearing what would be given to him, didn t last very long. Puzzled by that information, he was gnawing on his lips.

" _They are also not able to fool you into agreeing._ _They cannot. Gods don t lie. They also are not able to cry...or feel remorse_ _. That would contradict their nature"_

Now it was Zeno s turn to nod his head.

Yes. It would indeed contradict the laws of this world. _The Laws of Creation._

King Hiryuu was living under human beings as a former god, not just as an astral projection. King Hiryuu was real. Countless people had touched him and recognized it. It was a real body.

Was he a god? Was he a human being?

Zeno didn t know, but he was nearly sure, that King Hiryuu had violated the "Law".

" _You are truly a real challenge to others by living the way you do,"_ Zeno was muttering silently.

King Hiryuu was smiling…But his eyes were betraying his mouth. He couldn t hide the sadness within them.

" _Zeno, be careful. I hope to see your face again one day_."

Before Zeno had noticed had, Geuntae had approached them. With him he brought a brown horse, with a nice white heart shape on his forehead.

King Hiryuu grabbed the cloak on the grass and handed it to Zeno.

" _Please take it. I think your people will appreciate it."_

When Zeno took it, he noticed that there was something big in it. It was quite heavy.

" _My lord, what is this?",_ was Zeno s question. This didn t feel like something to eat at all.

King Hiryuu grinned, it was the same, he had showed to Zeno, when they first had met on that hill.

" _It s a surprise_. _It would be very unlikely that your tribe will abandon you, if you show him my little gift."_

Still doubtfully Zeno took the bundle. Geuntae was grabbing him from behind and threw him on the little horse.

Anxiously Zeno tried to get a hold of the mane, before he could fall down on the other side of the horse. It was a first experience for Zeno to ride on one of this huge animals.

Geuntae placed himself behind Zeno.

"Your majesty, I bring this little one, now, back to his village. I think I might be able to get my hands on fine food during our short journey."

King Hiryuu nodded.

" _I will meet you then in Ten_."

Gentae held his head down, bowing was rather hard on the back of a horse.

" _Yes, my lord._ "

Suddenly the horse was pulling on the reins and started to time of leave was nearing. Zeno still didn t want to part with the king. At least one last question..

" _My lord, there is one more issue I would like to know! How do you know my name, my lord?_ ", Zeno shouted.

At first King Hiryuu seemed to be surprised, but then, he laughed and pointed to the sky.

" _Zeno, you are a lovely child, even if one looks down from a far away distant location."_

A little bewildered, Zeno was looking back..at the shrinking figure of the king. His hair still appeared like a mirror image of the dawning sky.

It was a strange feeling for Zeno to sit on this animal, while his body was lifted and sunk down with the flow of the steps of said creature. He could feel the heat, the horse emanated. On this cold spring day, that was a pleasant feeling.

Desperately he clinged to the little bale, the king had entrusted to him. If it was that important, that it would allow him to come back home, then he absolutely couldn t lose it.

When Geuntae noticed his behaviour, he could hear a silent laugh.

" _You don t have to be so tense, if it fall_ _s_ _down, we just_ _have_ _to lift it up. I would most likely not break that easily. Even even if...The shards alone are still pretty valuable_."

Curiously he glanced back in Geuntae s face.

" _So that means it is not just valuable for me, but also for everyone else? Is it gold or silver?_ "

The boy s eyes were glittering. He has never seen such metals. In his village, the most a person owned , were coins made out of copper.

Geuntae had a strange look on his face.

" _It is. But the story to it...is far more delicate than a little boy like you might think._ "

Zeno was thinking about that statement.

" _How so_? _And why do you know, what is inside of the cloak?_ "

Geuntae smiled.

" _You can just unknot the bundle and see for yourself. But there is pretty much no other way, that it is not that, what I think it is. That person doesn t possesses anything valuable apart from_ _that._ "

Shrugging his little shoulders, Zeno retorted: _"Maybe one of his followers gave him gold or silver?"_

Strangely, that answer provoked just another burst of laughter.

" _Zeno, do I look like gold coins are falling out of my mouth or what?_ "

Now it was the boys turn to laugh.

" _That would be a_ _great_ _view_ ," Zeno told Geuntae, while a single tear rolled down his red face.

Geuntae was shaking his head.

" _Zeno, we had probably far less problems, if that were true. However the king s deeds are not popular within the group of rich, fat guys, I can assure you._ "

" _Why?_ "

" _Oh, let s say to destroy the picture in the temple was most likely not the wisest decision, if he wished to gain might and power here._ _Gold doesn t even grow out of the ears of our glorious Jin. He might not be an as poor soul as you, Zeno, but all he really owns are papers. I am_ _afraid, I am_ _from a family of 12 children, I don t know my father, but at least the fathers of the others. And the other people following King Hiryuu have similar backgrounds. Why should anybody who is well off pay attention to a king that wishes to help our_ _people by reducing their power_ _?_ _Who would be that crazy?!_ "

" _Because the wars are bad, if you are poor or rich,_ " added Zeno.

" _Oh, what a clever guy you are, you little fish, Zeno. Who is dying in a war? Rarely a mighty lord, I would assume._ " Geuntae was nugding him on his nose.

A little bit agitated, Zeno was rubbing his poor, violated nose.

" _Far more important Geuntae, what did you mean with the destruction of the temple s picture?"_

Zeno could see, that Geuntae was hesitating. Most likely he had told him too much and now was regretting the big mouth of his...

" _How boring. Why were all the grown-ups so reluctant to do what they promised?_ ", was Zeno s opinion to that topic.

Geuntae snuffled, even the "pretty lady," down there, was lifting her head. Zeno had to bit on his tongue once again in order not to burst out in laughter again. This guy might not tell him, what he knew, if he didn t control himself.

With a doubtful look at Zeno s face, he was silently nodding as if he came to a conclusion.

" _Al right. If you wish so, I_ _am going to_ _tell you. I think that most people might not believe you anyway. So King Hiryuu s reputation won t be damaged,"_ With a grim smile, he added _: " Or at least more damaged. I think he contributed to a good amount of the bad rumour, going on about him._

 _It is just a rumour, but people say, that he took the picture out of the old temple...You know the one in the "Dusty Valley", in the temple of the Red Dragon. The one, where I think at least 50 jewels were used to construct it. Safe for all the additional noble metals like gold, silver or copper._

 _I head it through the grapevine, that King Hiryuu appeared one day as an infant, the day this picture was destroyed. I mean destroying a picture at a temple would be bad enough, but it was the one for the "Laws of Creation"._

Zeno s face turned pale. That was indeed a serious matter. If his people knew...no matter what they wouldn t join him. Maybe the ancient gods in heaven destructed the picture to stigmatize him as a fallen god, a demon.

His face grew even paler, when he realized the relation.

" _But that means...my people won t accept me, if I showed them..I think it is a piece of that picture?"_

The expression on Geuntae s face was nearly ugly; it hurt. It was a bitter smile.

" _Just wait and see, Zeno. Just wait and see._ "

Zeno s belly hurt. Just a couple of moments ago, it was all fun and games, but now. Pretty much every tribe followed the belief on the "Laws of Creation".

He would be an outcast!

Was he even able to follow King Hiryuu? Was it worth the pain?

Both didn t speak after that episode.

The night was a well-known friend of his, Zeno greeted the dark, when he could hide his tears, streaming down his face.

Geuntae was laying beside him, his face directed the other way.

Zeno was trying to suppress his voice. Nobody should see, that he was crying.

Suddenly he could hear voices...Shocked, he froze in his movements. The sobbing subsided.

They were shouting? Mmm? They were also crying?

Zeno hold his breath...He could hear it...Soon something strange happened. Before his eyes appeared the faces of people...

Many people...Old ones, young ones. Some were smiling, but many of them...were angry, or bitter...

Others were sick...All their voices merged in his consciousness. Zeno s heart was accelerating.

What was happening?

Then the faces disappeared..The voices grew lower and lower, until they as well disappeared.

The scene was changing once again.

He could see a castle...At least Zeno believed that the building was a castle, he has never seen one before. Stones had been used to build it. A beautiful red roof.

The castle was quite big. Many stairs were leading to a huge gate, made out of wood. A form of a huge, elegant dragon was carved into the wood of the door. Strangely...the whole castle seemed to be rather small, nearly tiny.

The gate was opening.

There it was the picture of the "Laws of Creation". Geuntae was right. Many gem stones had been used to create this fine work of art. The master must have been quite gifted.

A round glowing ball...at least 30 diamonds were glittering in the dim light. Out of this glowing sphere, a delicate, but mighty looking dragon was born. Different kind of yellow, red, green and even blue gemstones were utilized to perfection to create the impression of an vital, majestic being, disappearing in the mist. A fine, golden frame connected each part.

Zeno believed that he had never seen something so valuable. But strangely, he felt a hot feeling in his belly and it was hard to breath...Zeno could feel how he lifted his long tail and smashed this fine work of artistry to pieces. Again and again.

 _This precious thing, built of blood, tears and bones..._

When Zeno awoke, his hands were bleeding, he barely was able toopen them. Dirt was falling out of his palms...


	4. The Laws of Creation

" _ **The Laws of Creation."**_ _(Zeno explains the "Laws of Creation")_

Even if the different tribes worshipped other gods, pretty much everybody followed them.

They weren t simple rules, like the customs in his village. _"The Laws of Creation"_ equated to an omnipotent essence living in each being...But the _"Laws of Creation"_ was not the soul in itself. The soul is the vessel for the "Law"! (Zeno made that mistake quite often, when he was a little boy).

It was more like...The "holier" or "mightier " a person was, the more of this essence was present in it.

 _ **The effect of it, was a clear order:**_

 _The ancient gods_ as the most powerful, were basically the source of this essence. They resided far away in the heavens. There bodies emanated that much of that "spiritual energy"-at least his people believed that the "Laws of Creation" equated to energy- that the lesser beings were most likely not able to live near them.

This spiritual energy is supposed to be not per se a "healing, friendly" force, but would literally play havoc with everything that would have less of that essence in it.

That s the reason the gods of ancient times stayed in heaven, which means. Each of them in a different dimension.

Even the "lesser gods" like the Dragon Gods, would emit so much of that "Laws of Creation", that their real body , which means, just the presence of them would destruct whole parts of the land, kill every human being, every animal, every plant.

Even among themselves, there existed too high differences in their powers, so that most gods existed as lonesome beings. The Dragon Gods with their nearly equal forces were rather an exemption.

Among the earthly beings, the "Law" was nearly even, so that they could cohabit the land in their dimension.

 **The destructive effects of the violation of the "Laws of Creation" would result in a catastrophe for every one.**

If the amount of that essence is too different, two beings couldn t exist in the same dimension.

The lesser beings are sucking the "Law" of the one with the higher energy. There are more lesser beings than beings with higher energy, so that the souls of the one with higher energy would be dying, since their ideal state of "Law" was violated. Exact same situation with the ones with lesser "Law".

 **The "ideal state of "Law":** A metapher for it:Just think of the ideal amount of protein, the body needs in order to function. Or the ideal amount of water, just that the range is far lesser than that of those nutrients. Every being naturally has an ideal amount of the "Law", if there is no violation.

 **Death** :

The "Law" will diminish within the life of the being. The moment the "Law" entirely left the body, the being is dying. That is supposed to be the reason, that human beings have a much shorter life than gods.

Though Zeno wonders, why a turtle lives longer than a human being or a parrot. (The case of the turtle/The case of the parrot).

" **Murder" as a violation of the "Law"**

If you kill a person, you send that person s soul to the gods s realm before the soul of the killed being is ready. That can result in damage of both parties. The soul of the minor being is destroyed and will be added to the god. This can change the soul of the god!

 **Rebirth** :

The moment the beings die, they will go to heavens = another dimension an ancient god is living that equates to the mentality of the dead being.

The ancient god possesses that much of "Law" that his ideal state would not be disturbed by one minor soul.

Another metaphor: The difference between the minor god and the ancient soul is higher than you gaining the sun s energy.

The minor being has no "Law" left and therefore no ideal state of the "Law". The soul is allowed to suck the energy of the god, until his natural state is reached. It means the natural state of "Law" in order to be born again. ( why the official name is "Law of Creation"!)

 **End of the cicle of rebirth**

The soul is brought to an dimension, where the "sucking" of the "Law" does affect the god.

The god s soul is dying and the minor soul is dying too.

At the end they both create a new being.(2. Reason why the official name is "Law of Creation")

 **The creation of the world**

Zeno s tribe believed, that the ancient gods once met, maybe to have a little chit-chat, but since the differences in their "Law" was too big, the souls of the old ancient gods died and new beings were born.

Instead of just creating the same beings, the "Law" unified or separated...without the vessel of the soul, that was possible.

So the land, the people, animals and plants were born.


	5. The Crow s Shuten

**5."The Crow s Shuten"**

During their journey, the man of the North had called his horse by the sweetest, most endearing pet names. The 8-year-old boy nearly had the impression that he would be playing Peeping Tom.

Eun, so the name of this lovely creature was climbing the rangy way with ease. Zeno was still not quite inured to this way of transportation and was still pressing his little legs strongly again the belly of Geuntae s "sweet lady".

In fact, Zeno was even glad, that he was occupied with keeping himself on the horse s back. Less time to wonder, if the elders of his tribe would be pleased to see him.

In fact, Zeno has never observed that the chief of their village had cast somebody out before.

The whole business reeked of more…much more. The "Laws of Creation" might be a reason and most likely the strongest cause, but still, his people were famous for their generosity and compassion….

Even if King Hiryuu had thought that Zeno lived in the mountains, his village lay on the tail of one of the great mountains. They called him "The old man", since it was supposed to be formed like the head of an old guy with a beard.

Though Zeno would have given him a different name: "Shabby monster". The guy wasn t a beauty, that was for sure.

Geuntae avoided the circumjacent villages and Zeno had a good idea, why he would choose the dangerous mountainous path through the highest heights.

The faces were quite steep and unlikely to be climbed easily by bandits. The way was narrow, and most people, above else travelling merchants wouldn t use this passage through the mountains.

The only people, that might be a real danger out there-safe for the rocks that could fall on some one's head- were "The Crows".

There were three kinds of folks occupying the area, where Zeno s tribe lived since the day, the first of his ancestors had travelled the sea. The "Wind s Call", a tribe that lived near the temple of the Ouryuu. The strongest believers of that Dragon God.

Basically every god had a tribe, who was fanatical in their set of beliefs and the "Wind s Call" was the one of the Yellow Dragon God. Their inhabited area was fertile in comparison to the one of Zeno s tribe,laying near a current of the "Yellow River". However if you had asked the other two tribes,definitely, they would have argued about that name. The "Wind s Call" was not as eager in their adherence of the "Laws" like Zeno s tribe, but the Ouryuu was their main god.

 _The land they occupied in those times, is later inhabited by the Wind Tribe._

"The Crows" were the true inhabitants of the mountains. Skilful, swift warriors. People believed that "The Crows" were in fact spiritual beings, flying from one top of a hill to the next steep cliff, just to disappear in the next moment; transforming themselves into birds to distract their enemies.

They said, that often before "The Crows" attack, flock of birds were encircling the passing merchants, the families and groups unfortunately choosing the narrow passage through the mountains.

In addition quite a few within this tribe adorned their hair with bird s feathers, or dyed it with a special color, some even sharpened their teeth.

The penetrating mist might be another cause for this story.

For fear of those people many tribes eschewed the company of these mountains.

So it would have been usually quite a risky effort to travel along those trails...

When Zeno and Geuntae built up their camp, dark shadowy figures scurried past them, but never got within the reach of the burning fire.

Like the ghosts they were supposed to be, "The Crows" had diminished their presence, leaving only a bird s feather behind.

The young boy assumed that the rumour had been indeed true.

"The Crows" are said to be "the King s people".

It had been quite a shock to the people of Zeno s tribe. The bloodthirsty birds, mysterious in their way of life, had hooked up with the mysterious king.

That was why, Zeno s natural fear of the "Crows", the spirits of these mountains, subsided with each day.

Though in the night, following after his "weird dream", he saw these people for the first time.

The 8-year-old boy was constantly thinking about that dream...his true meaning.

When he had awoken after that dream, not just his hands had been bloody, there had been also blood streaming down his nose.

The word of King Hiryuu pestered him...Was it the Dragon God s interference? Had they wished to show him? Why? Zeno was just a mere boy, nothing special about him.

Though...it was important to notice the following: There was a contradiction. If the picture of the "Laws" had been destroyed on the same day, King Hiryuu could not have been responsible for it.

The King was born in a human body...and it was real flesh...Zeno remembered that he had felt the body heat when the King had caressed his cheeks.

Just like the skin of a normal human being. The aura, the soul was different, but the body was human. At least it was not the astral projection, he had encountered before.

How was it possible that the King had appeared as a human being and simultaneously he had been present as a Dragon God?

And Zeno considered it to be more than unlikely that the Dragon God had destroyed the picture and then immediately reincarnated in a human body.

That sounded like one of those cheesy stories. After all the regulators are the ancient gods and not the minor gods, like the Dragon Gods!

When he remembered...then...White! The tail had been white, meaning it had not been the Red Dragon, but the White Dragon that had destroyed the picture!

So it had been indeed the White Dragon...maybe helping the Red Dragon?

But would it make sense? King Hiryuu had said, that the Dragon Gods didn t like the human beings...at least that was, what Zeno remembered. Why had the White Dragon been so furious?

Had King Hiryuu lied? But the other Dragon Gods stayed in their dimension, meaning that just the Red Dragon had really cared.

The person had been nearly mad with anger...Zeno still memorised the knotted, hot feeling occupying his gut.

This much passion for the mortals...

Finally he had an idea. Maybe the person that had destroyed the picture and the feeling Zeno had felt had two different sources. Maybe even the thoughts...Maybe the White Dragon had been mad with the human beings! Because he remembered a sentence,most likely King Hiryuu had said to them.

Maybe as a form of explanation?...And the destruction of the picture had been to help King Hiryuu or had the White Dragon felt betrayed? Who knows? Had he tried to punish King Hiryuu by destroying the "Laws" in his temple?

After all a god giving up his existence as a nearly immortal being just to help the human beings...What a strange god!

King Hiryuu surely was unique.

That was right. There was another question : Are King Hiryuu and the Red Dragon really one soul and one consciousness or had something else interfered?

Zeno wished to find out more about this subject. Maybe he could look a little further in that matter...Maybe the Dragon Gods would grant him another short glance at the past...If that weird dream really had been a shadow of King Hiryuu s past.

In order to solve the puzzle, Zeno had lain down, looking at the stars, far away from here, silently illuminating the sky along with the gentle face of the moon.

Every so often there had been noises of the animals passing by the two strangers.

An owl had announced its arrival, it was the last thought, that Zeno had experienced, before his conscious started to fade.

Another dark room, but it had not been the scary kind of blackness, just a dim, gentle light was surrounding Zeno.

The boy remembered the feeling...Indeed, just like the feeling, he had encountered, when he had met King Hiryuu.

 _Far away in the distance, there he was: The Red Dragon God._

The mighty long body of the Dragon was radiately glowing like the sun. It was hard for Zeno to discern the single body parts, since the light was gentle, but still hurt his eyes,if he looked too long at this godly being.

The Dragon God lay there, his body intertwined like the one of a beautiful snake.

The eyes were closed, but every so often would slightly open to let the world in.

Was there be some kind of noise? Zeno doesn t know anymore. However, suddenly the mighty head of the snake like god was lifted. The eyes...Zeno remembers them even now.

It were his eyes, yet it were not his eyes. They bore the same color, this rare blue with much of a fiery red in them, however, the feeling they gave Zeno were fundamental different.

Now he believed that he was standing before a god. This being had an aloof air around him. As if nothing really would touch him in the slightest.

Zeno could detect no warmth. No care. Not even the slightest bit of it. Was this god really King Hiryuu?

Then something changed. There was a certain sparkle in his eyes. Curiousness replaced the boredom.

Strange...there it was again...a strong surge of emotion...Zeno wished to touch it...This big ...something...Zeno wanted to see it. Maybe it would be warm...

The big Red Dragon lowered his mighty head...Wasn t there a certain interest, maybe a certain positive feeling in these eyes?

What?

A boy was standing there...pretty near to Zeno, maybe a little more than one huge step away from him, much younger than the last time, he had seen King Hiryuu. Maybe just 2 or 3 years older than Zeno. Slowly he was rustling at the ground, it seemed as if he searched for something.

The red flowing hair...The Amethyst-like eyes...Zeno jumped to his feet, nearly falling over his blanket, he ran to that boy.

It couldn t be...Was he here? Zeno didn t wonder, why...He just wished to see him. To know more about him.

Something was falling to the ground, Zeno couldn t see anything...it was too dark.

There was something over him, struggling to get free, he pedalled with his feet and arms and screamed

What was that?!...Zeno s heart was pounding heart in his chest. His breath was ragged and came out in fits and starts.

In his hands was the cloak...The cloak King Hiryuu had given him. What?

Zeno s mind has been still pretty dizzy...

" _What the hell are you doing?!_ ", Geuntae shouted. If Zeno had ever not wished to see him, then now. His face showed such clear signs of anger, that he might have died every second due to heart failure.

Still pretty dense, Zeno was sitting at the ground with the cloak in his lap.

Shocked both were starring at the cloak...Empty!

With a pale face, Geuntae was asking: _"Who? Have you seen the culprit?"_

His legs felt shaky, Zeno would have nearly fallen a second time on his face, when he tried to get up, still holding the cloak in his hands.

" _Empty! What should he do?Would they still take him back?_!"

What a funny feeling in his belly.

" _Zeno!, Hey!_ "

Geuntae was shaking him roughly on his shoulders.

 _"Have you seen who did it_?"

The boy was biting on his lips. He wasn t allowed to cry now. He needed a solution! Anything!

" _There was a boy_ ," Zeno hesitated. He knew how it would sound like," _He looked like ...like the king. But much younger. In the first moment I thought..."_

The 8-year-old boy had not much hope. Most likely he had no clue...

Geuntae really presented Zeno an expression of astonishment.

" _How could you tell, what eye color that guy had, ...It was dark. In the middle of the night_!"

Obviously distressed, Geuntae was shaking his head.

" _He could tell what eye color he had...that sounds like a big fat fairy tale, but that is just my humble opinion_."

Roughly he was grabbing Zeno at his right shoulder and was looking him in the eye.

" _Listen. I don t care, what you did with the shard of King Hiryuu s treasure. You can keep it for yourself, or maybe throw it away. It really doesn t matter to me."_

That was a lie. A blatant lie. Zeno knew it and Geuntae knew it. There was no way, that he wasn t hurt, that Zeno had lost it. The important item, the king had given to him.

" _But what I don t like,is when a guy, I don t care how old you are, is blatantly lying to my face_." Geuntae was shaking Zeno painfully.

" _Do you hear me?_!"

Zeno was tearing his arm away from Geuntae. He had enough! He was angry. He knew that he had messed up. If he had reacted better, he could have prevented it!

The boy was observing the area. Where had the boy come from? The step walls would hinder most people to approach this path. There must be somewhere a passage...If that boy had not thrown the cloak over his head, then he might have had a chance to see, where the guy disappeared.

But like this. He had to search for it himself. Geuntae didn t believe him and he needed that shard.

It was given to him...So he had to watch over it. Maybe it was a way back to his tribe, maybe not.

Now was the time to act!

In silence he was going up and down the walls, looking for the way, the boy had run through. If he had climbed the walls, Zeno would have most likely still seen him.

Finally,after a whole lot of time -Zeno didn t know how long he had searched for the path, but it did seem awfully long- he was able to see a narrow rift between the walls. Narrow enough that just a child was able to run through it. An adult might had to bend down in order to slot into.

Carefully Zeno listened, if anybody was approaching him-his enemy was one of the famous "Crows" after all-but nothing.

How could he had been just so..naive! Of course, It had been not King Hiryuu who most likely already was walking towards the South.

Besides Zeno had heard that occasionally people with flaming red hair were born into this tribe.

Of course...The boy was from the tribe of "the Crows"!

It was so dark...Geuntae was right. Why had he seen that boy so clearly? Zeno had no better night vision than most people...

Did the Dragon Gods wished to show him that boy? Why? For what reason?

If Geuntae had went to bed?...Zeno got goose bumps.

If something would happen to him, that would be the end. He was not a warrior. Never been. Zeno was the clumsy kind of person. Additionally his tribe was not very fond of battles, even though there were fighters in his tribe. No tribe would have been able to survive without them.

Though Zeno most likely would never become one. He had not only the habit of dropping certain items, no, he was also one of the "strongest". If the last person would be hailed, then Zeno most likely was a hero.

He was so weak, that his grand-father had just blatantly told him, that Zeno should hide in times of crisis. That would be safer for every one. Including him. After all Zeno was good at running. So he should rather run away.

That was the reason the young boy now had quite the funny feeling about going inside of a riff, in the middle of the night, in total blackness, while he searched for a person, that was part of the most dangerous tribes Zeno knew.

A dim ray of light was tearing the darkness apart. Zeno was outstretching his hand. Moon light. Thankfully they had a full moon that night.

At the other side of the riff, there was a small river...Clear water was disappearing underground...Carefully Zeno took a mouth full of the sweet liquid. It had been quite exhausting to search for this passage.

But what to do next? There was a small plateau...Zeno didn t know that something like this existed here. The earth was thrown up. The "Crows" seemed to have planted crops inside of the soil.

Of course it was the same earth like the one, Zeno knew. A dry and fruitless soil. The reason for the attacks most likely and the reason why they joined King Hiryuu. However the question was still there: What to do next, Zeno?

It was frightening. When he listened really carefully...There were noises. Very low. But still. People were shouting. What happened there, behind the trees?

Slowly...Zeno approached the noises. Soon he was able to see a big fire, the flame was dancing in the dark of the night. And just like the flame. The people were moving. Gracefully and wild. Men and women alike. Children. Elders.

The whole tribe must have been on their feet. Hailing the moon. Their light clothes were adorned with feathers, small pearls, made out of wood.

Their singing...It was an old song. The one sung by the people to praise life itself. Songs without a relation to a god were quite rare. Zeno loved the song, the rhythm. It was enchanting. How could so many people just look so beautiful, even though some of their movements were out of sync?

The emotions on their faces...The joy of the lovers, embracing each other, mothers who held their children close, fathers who jumped around their moppets.

Sisters, brothers, parents, grandparents, cousins, friends...

However their dancing had a sweetly tragic undertone. Sometimes during their dance, one could observe occasional tears in the edge of an eye.

The next song was a song about war, about battles and glorious heroes, protecting their tribe and sacrificing their lives for the well being of others.

The warriors of the tribe held their weapons high, were stomping with their feet. The others were clapping in their hands.

The melancholic atmosphere was now tangible. The fear was springing upwards through the surface.

Zeno had almost laughed.

Near the fire, a young boy was dancing, holding high the spear, he was carrying. Dark lines were painted on his face. The red hair, reaching his shoulders was blowing in the night.

How long had he searched?

"What are you doing here?", a grim voice asked him from behind.

The singing stopped.

Zeno s heart jumped. Slowly he was turning around.

A woman was standing there. Her dark hair merged with the blackness of the night. Her eyes were shooting lightning at Zeno.

She was quite a small person herself, but the spear she was directing towards Zeno s throat, let the boy s heart sink down.

"Who is that. Min-Ji? Do you know him?"

The woman called Min-Ji smiled. But it was this kind of smile...that let Zeno s head forget how it should function.

What a truly terrifying woman!

More and more people came around, encircling the 8 year old boy.

Their faces were all but friendly.

Zeno was petrified that they would just safe the questions and instead just end his life. After all, he was just a stupid 8 year old boy, running in the middle of the night inside of the village of the "Crows", one of the most dangerous tribes.

"What were you doing here? In the middle of the night, small guy?" Min-Ji asked.

It was a dumb think to do...but Zeno didn t know what to do anymore.

So instead of telling a complete lie

"I..I was just going to retrieve my...one item, that is very important to me. I lent it to a person here," was what Zeno told the people. It was just half a lie.

Grinning at each other, laughing at his face, one of the man asked: "And who should that be...the mysterious person that borrowed something from a shrimp like you?"

" A boy with red hair and blue eyes, but actually they have a little too much red in them...He is not much older than me. His hair is reaching his shoulders," surprised they were looking at him.

The laughter subsided. Obviously they knew who he was describing.

The woman, Min-Su, lowered her spear. Her eyes showed a thoughtful expression.

Then she took out a pouch, twice as big as Zeno s fist, made out of leather, holding it before Zeno s nose.

"What is in this sac, tell me? What did my little brother steal from you?"

Her glance was piercing, but Zeno s voice was firm: " A red gem, as big as a man s fist, given to me by the King...It is a beautiful flower...in the middle the stone has the same color as the kings eyes."

The silence that ensued...You could have heard the flea coughing...

Zeno was waiting. He hoped they would believe him. If he was really that important that the king gave him such an item, than most likely they would not kill him. Did they fear King Hiryuu? Zeno didn t know. But this was his only chance.

Then Min-Ji must have come to a conclusion.

"Yeong, go and fetch my little brother. Bring Shuten with you."

An young woman, not much older than Min-Ji was turning around and went to look for the guy.

Zeno was surprised. Who was that woman, that everybody listened to her?

Soon...they could hear shouts...Yeong seemed to scream at some one and the other was answering accordingly.

With a look as dark as the sky before a storm, Shuten was glaring at Zeno.

"Shuten..."

When he heard his sister, calling his name, he was looking at the floor. Averting his eyes.

Zeno could see...He had been right. Shuten s eyes really were quite similar to King Hiryuu s eyes. Nearly the same color, just that Shutens were a little more blue than the one of King Hiryuu.

"Shuten...Look at me" was the order of the woman, who was just barely taller than her so called "little brother".

"You stole this gem from one of the subordinate of that king. Since we are also one of his believers, we cannot act like this."

Without any further word, she pushed the gem with the pouch into Zeno s hand. Surprised the boy took the pouch.

In Shuten s face, there had been all kinds of feelings present...Burning anger...if his look could have killed, Zeno would have saved himself 2000 years.

but also desperation?...Sadness...fear!...The young Shuten had still quite an open face...

So, he didn t took the gem out of creed...


	6. The Crow s Shuten II

**"The Crows s" Shuten II**

The Crows made it obvious that Zeno was merely a tolerated guest. The discomfort and partly open animosity with whom he was greeted, surely didn t delude him into believing that Min-Ji s advice should be ignored.

The small lady of the Wind Tribe had advised him, to immediately leave their tribe. Her tone had been neutral, but Zeno somehow felt that she was not very fond of him or his interference. Neither were it her people.

Zeno believed that the little girl was the chief of this tribe. However, the boy couldn t remember one tribe, where a female head had ever commanded over her male subordinates.

Also…Somehow Zeno had the impression as if this person lacked in age. She was maybe about 16 years old. Or even younger.

Yeong, the woman that had pulled Shuten by his hair, was in fact a friendlier girl, than their supposed chief, or the rest of the tribe.

Her blonde hair remembered him of the woman in his tribe. Maybe it had been the chief s way of friendliness to entrust her with the task to keep him company.

The Crows surely wished to see the least of him and as soon as possible for him to leave their village, though as soon as possible didn t equate to the time Zeno wished to leave this place.

Instead, Zeno was graced with the company of Yeong and a few other young and old people. The Crows were encircling him, and he was sitting there, while all this people talked with each other, occasionally about him, though without the decency to include him in their conversations.

The old grand-ma , a very old girl with wrinkles as deep as gorges, was openly complaining about Zeno. Her face was illuminated by the fire, they were sharing, though of course, Zeno did not sit directly by the fireside. But the poor people behind him were also freezing. Yeong s lips were a little blue, but at least they had each other to keep themselves warm and blankets, of course!

" _Can you believe it…I thought that the day the death god would greet me, had come! What a stupid little boy….stumbling in our village as if he was visiting one of those erring_ towns! _Really! Just why did the chief just let him go? I would have just…"_

With a token gesture she was showing the old guy, she was talking to, what she had done in the chief s stead.

Zeno was glad that that old woman didn t had a knife right now, the gesture symbolizing to slide his throat open was not encouraging in the least.

" _Calm down, old girl. She is our leader. The daughter of the chief two generations ago. She won the fight fair and square!"_ , was the commentary of the old guy. The morning was still a few hours away. These people had to watch over him, until the last warriors of the Crows had left the village. In case he was a spy.

The old lady, though, disagreed with the old guy.

" _If Ha-Jun had been still the head of the tribe, he would have just killed the little fly!_ "

Contemptuously, she was spitting on the ground, a good portion of that liquid landed on Zeno s foot. The boy averted his eyes. They should not see the disgust on his face. The boy was not sure, if the old woman would just spare herself the troube and kill him "by accident", if he simply showed his unease.

" _After all, the way he looks like, he is either one of that damn Ouryuu fanatics or worse, one of the "Laws" fanatics. And I, for the record, trust neither of them . Self-complacent people, both of them."_

Mechanically, the old guy was nodding his head. His tribe surely wasn t popular around here.

 _"However, the little chief, his actions were quite reckless_ ," added the old guy to the conversation.

The face of that old woman, full of malice, just a moment ago, now was softening.

" _The little chief...He must have been worried himself sick. That poor child has lost his parents so soon. His sister is the only relative left. That child simply wished to make her happy, to see her smile._ "

Curiously Zeno was looking at the old woman s face.

So Shuten had a similar fate to his. He was an orphan as well.

Bitterly Zeno was thinking: " _In fact lots of children will grew up without parents and many of them won t even remember their parents´ faces."_

"Still it was quite risky. The little lad has discovered our village after all. We have been lucky, but we cannot be sure, that it won t happen again. I hope our leader does punish him accordingly. And concerning that other topic," here his voice grew lower, nearly as bitter as Zeno felt himself," _But that had been the case for as long as people might have exist here. People live and die in and for wars. So did his parents."_

 _"Yea. That is the reason, our people are going...to meet this strange king! If you ask me -but nobody is actually paying attention to what I think- I am not sure if this king is to be trusted,"_ answered the old woman.

" _Time will tell, if he is worth it. For now. We have to wait and see_ ," was the last comment of that old guy.

Zeno had believed the old woman would still keep on pestering the other party, but she as well, fell silent.

The Dawn was nearing. The first sun rays appeared behind the horizon. The old guy and the old girl, along with the rest of the group had been fallen asleep. What glorious jailers they were!

The fires had been gone out just recently, smoke was still rising to the heavens; which must mean there were still people who were awake. Zeno s eyes just like the ones of the others had grown tired and he had wished to just close them for a little while, before he also had disappeared in the land of dreams.

Zeno didn t know, what exactly had woken him up, was it the dim light of the approaching day? Had it been maybe the voices of the warriors, ready to depart?

The boy didn t know.

Just that he had opened his eyes and discovered that he was the only one awake. The only one?

Suddenly Zeno noticed the other boy. He was sitting on a ledge, his feet dangling in thin air.

With a wink of his head, commanded Shuten: _"Come with me! And be quiet._ " The red head led himself down to the ground slowly.

Carefully he followed Shuten, pressing the little pouch to his belly, though it had been quite difficult to get out of the circle of people, laying around him. His foot had been nearly stepped on a young man, occupying the space to his right side.

Why? What did he wanted to do with him? Did he wish to kill him? If so, why was he following him? Why were his feet taking one step after the other, following the other boy?

Shuten led Zeno through the village, the huts, pretty much images of the ones at home, were still silent. Just here and there were noises. Shadows of the lives of their inhabitants.

But the noises grew louder, soon the Crows would march towards the South, to meet the King!

They were passing the forest, still dark and mysterious, waiting for the day to fully begin. Shuten was wearing his spear on his back. Now Zeno realized, in the light of the early day. His hair was not really fiery red, like the one of King Hiryuu, more like the brownish red of some horses Zeno had encountered before.

" _Where are we going?_ ", Zeno finally dared to ask. His muscles were tensed. He was actually not the best fighter, but he could run away, if that boy should try something funny.

" _Out!_ ", was all the other said, without even bothering to turn around.

And really, Zeno could see in the distance, the small river going underground.

" _Why are you helping me?_ ", Zeno wished to know. If that guy answered in a strange kind of way, Zeno had still the chance to run away.

" _I am not helping you._ "

Zeno tensed and stopped.

Finally Shuten turned around: "Relax! _I don t want that my sister has to protect you. She is our leader. They shouldn t question her decisions._ "

His voice had been firm and nearly cold.

" _But don t you make the situation even worse?"_

Zeno could have kicked himself for that last sentence.

Shuten shook his head.

" _No. Not when I declare that I had wished to spare you the trouble. Also who has said, that I let you go immediately? When the warriors of the Crows leave the village, I will wave at them in your presence. Then they know that I have kept watch over you. Easy!_ "

Shuten was sitting down by the river.

" _We just have to wait until then. But it won t take them much more time. My sisters wished to move at dawn_."

The whole situation was clearly strange. On the other hand, after the warriors had left the village, who knows, if that grand-ma hadn t tried to kill him?

Zeno said down so that he could face the other boy, Shuten s eyes followed him.

Now they both had to wait.

Zeno was trying to not directly stare at the others face. However, the former conversation had stimulated his interest in the two siblings.

Their faces were slightly similar and a small portion of their behaviour also resembled the one of the other. The way of scaring the hell out of their opponents, surely was also a feature both, brother and sister, shared.

As much as he hated to admit it...Shuten s way to look at him, intimidated him. The cold, firm look...just like the eyes of a predator observing his prey.

The little boy was shivering. This person would be a cruel enemy!

Actually, Zeno hadn t heard a single noise, but Shuten s eyes grew larger, his expression became livelier and Zeno wondered if this guy was maybe more of a child than he first had considered.

Excited the other one was climbing the steep face, completely forgetting about him. Zeno could have just run away. Though he was also curious. After he had tied the pouch to his belly, he crabbed at the rocks and tried to scale this huge mess of a rock. He had nearly fallen down,though small and rather weak, Zeno was quite agile.

Carefully he lifted his body higher and higher.

Shuten was already standing at the top. When Zeno glanced at him from the side, Shuten had quite the child-like joy on his face.

Before them, a huge mass of people was streaming down there. The Crows heads were decorated with pearls and feathers, sitting on the backs of their horses, equally adorned with feathers. At the top of the crowd, there she was.

So her hair is black! The leader of the Crows was sitting on a horse as dark as the night. A white star on its face.

Min-Ji s hair was braided in a beautiful thick plait falling falling down her back, embellished with certain brown feathers. Her cloak was as blue as the beautiful sky in the middle of a day.

 _"The feather s of an eagle_ ," was Shuten s murmured response, as if he had heard him.

All of them were riding a horse and just a few of them were walking by foot. For Zeno, this was extraordinary. Pretty much nobody owned a horse or even a donkey in his village. Their weapons were glinting in the light of the new day.

" _It is amazing that they nearly all have horses and their weapons are so big!"_ Zeno was fascinated, how different from his tribe!

" _That is nothing special. Pretty much all the tribes must have this kind of weapons or have horses."_

The son of the "Little Birds" smiled bitterly

" _No, my tribe hasn t. There are hardly people who are able to buy a horse. Most of our warriors are foot soldiers._ "

Zeno observed that this discovery shook Shuten a little bit. His eyes grew wider. Obviously he hadn t considered that other tribes weren t that well off.

" _I thought..._ ," his voice was barely audible," _I just wanted...for her to stay alive...for all of them to stay alive._ "

" _What?_ " Zeno was clearly surprised. He had not expected to get an explanation for the stolen gem.

" _I just thought, that the gem would be enough, so that they could buy even better weapons or horses for the ones without one,_ " Shuten was still talking in a pretty low voice.

Zeno was looking at the scene in silence. The warriors full of pride, how they haughtily presented their weapons...how many of them would die? Would King Hiryuu s quest be without sacrifices?

The pouch bound to his belly felt so heavy...Zeno thought of his own parents, whose faces he barely remembered. Maybe he had a few memories of them, but he was not sure, if it had not been just stories he had invented for himself.

How could he have not at least tried it?

Zeno was undoing the pouch and holding it to the boy of the other tribe.

" _Here. I think that you may need it more than me,_ " Zeno was smiling kindly at him.

Shocked Shuten was starring at his hand.

Firmly he just shook his head.

" _Keep it. It s yours. I was wrong to take it_."

The son of the "Little Birds" was still holding the gem, before the son of the "Crows".

" _Take it. My village is not at war right now. I think you need it more than me."_

Shuten was pushing his hand away. Zeno even nearly dropped the gem, desperately he tried to prevent it.

" _See. It is far more important to you, than for me."_

Shuten of the Crow nearly smiled.

" _But..._ ", Zeno was still hesitating. People would most likely die. Whatever King Hiryuu wished to achieve, most likely there would be victims.

"Do you think, that we "Crows" are that weak _?_ " The look that was shot at Zeno was several degrees cooler than a moment ago.

" _We will survive. Relax. Son of the "Little Birds", you guys might die in the meantime, while my tribe will gain more land,"_

Outspreading his arms, he grinned coldly at Zeno.

" _Don t forget. Son of the "Little Birds". We are still enemies. Bye_ "

With a wave of his hand, he descended the scarp slope.

 _"Zeno! What are you doing above there!,_ " Zeno heard Geuntae s scream from behind.

He wanted to turn around, when he heard from the other direction.

 _"May we see us never again! Son of the "Little Birds"_!

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Shuten** :

As much as I want it. I don t think that this guy would be a friendly, nice human being the first time you met him. The way he addressed Zeno in his memories, rather suggest, that Shuten had a problem with trusting other people, or like I interpreted it here, with people from different tribes.

Shuten would most likely judge his enemies/friends based on their strength. And Zeno was weak, so their interactions are pretty rocky in the beginning. In addition I let them meet when they are still little boys and Zeno might consider Shuten far more cruel than he actually is.

Later that would change. I thought that Shuten matured in the long run, but also that Zeno s reactions changed and that also contributed to their better relationship.

 **Min-Ji: **

A male in the Akatsuki no Yona universe is actually her reincarnation. Guess who? She surely will have a bigger impact on the story.

I would really appreciate it, if you could tell me, how you liked the story so far. Thanks!


	7. Zeno, son of the Little Birds

**Zeno of the little birds**

" _What an interesting adventure,wasn t it?"_ Geuntae s irony was visible even for the 8-year-old. Though it was quite clear, that Zeno s action had impressed the man of the North, even though he was mocking him right now.

Zeno felt quite flustered. It was the first time, that he had gotten such a compliment. Most of the time people assumed that he was a kind person, that would surely inherit his grand-ma s position. She had been the priestess of the tribe. Although pretty much all people of the tribe were able to talk to the gods, his grand-mother, **Gaia (1)** , had had a special connection to them.

Her prays were answered more often than the ones of the others. In addition, she could interpret the dreams of her folk.

There had been signs, that Zeno had been received the same gift as his grand-mother.

 _A full head of blonde hair, was a good message. Early voices were a gift. But clear visions were a sign._

The day his grand-mother died, Zeno had been gifted with the last ability.

 _He was supposed to be a priest, not a warrior._

That was his fate, determined by the will of the gods. His grand-parents had been sure of it.

"The Little Birds" considered themselves to be psychics. All of them. The ones with special abilities stood even higher in that hierarchy. That was the reason "The Laws" were something like predetermined rules to them, even though that was not the case.

While Eun was walking at a slow pace, Zeno, a little more accommodated to the feeling of riding the horse, let his thoughts wander.

The death and cruelties of battles were not foreign to Zeno, even at the age of 8. However, the people of his tribe were no warriors, not quite like the proud "Crows", adapted to this way of life.

Zeno must have lied, if he claimed that the warriors hasn t provoked a certain sensation. His desire for adventures.

Thus, half of him wished to be a warrior. But the other half feared the effects of wars. The desperation that greeted the people, warriors and non-warriors alike, made him doubt this life.

A promise of a New Era, or the destruction of the well-established tribes? Maybe even both. Who knew?

While Zeno was heavenly reflecting upon his fate, they were passing the last remains of the mountains and entered the forest, that surrounded the boy s village.

Fir trees were growing left and right, watching over the little animals existing within and with them.

The fragrance of home…Zeno breathed the air, hold it in his lungs and let it escape through his mouth.

Home at last. It had been a long time. Maybe not for a grown-up person, but for this little boy, it had felt like centuries.

Soon the first signs of his village appeared. The huts resembled each other like two peas in a pod.

Even the home of their chief, **Zelos(2),** could be hardly called a house. The village was a quiet, hidden place deep in the forest, unknown to many of the passing folks and neighbouring tribes

The village has changed. Zeno noticed it, the moment he sat a food on the well-known soil.

There they were, people Zeno has known his whole life; however, many new people showed themselves. The boy was aware who they were. After all, he had visited the other villages of his tribe before, but it was the wrong place.

In the house of **Nesoi (3** ), a next-door neighbour, another woman s face appeared. Zeno didn t know her name anymore, but usually she lived in the village at the next mountain. Why did she live here?

This guy here, sharpening the swords, wasn t that **Hypnos (4)**? That person normally worked in the village, where the "Yellow River" disappeared into the ground.

Also, that man and this woman, and those children?

A little lost Zeno observed the new inhabitants in his village. It seemed that many people had left their villages to follow King Hiryuu, even though Zeno knew that, and expected it, it still hit him hard.

The simple truth, that the village has split apart.

That young man, was Thanatos, another cousin of his. His father and his mother had a couple of siblings. **Thanatos (5)** was the son of his aunt, **Thalassa (6** ).

The youth was about 19 years of age, a strong and stern-looking young man. Zeno was just a simple child to him and the boy was aware that Thanatos hated his "special position", that prevented him from treating Zeno the way he deserved.

He truly was not a friend of Zeno s. When the young man had spotted him, his face lightened up and he took the little boy roughly by the hand, forcing him to go with him.

Geuntae was a little bit shocked, Zeno could see it from the edges of his eyes.

Obviously, the man of the North didn t know that committing a sin, was a grave crime inside of his tribe. Leaving the village behind to follow a foreign god, and above else one, that violated the "Laws" could equate to a death penalty.

Zeno had been aware of it. Nevertheless, he came back and let himself drag by the older male. Refusing this guy right now, just would lead to severe injuries. Zeno wished to give Thanatos less reason to penalize him.

Thanatos couldn t hit him, if he cooperated, as much as he desired it.

The people were following them. Something was happening after all. Something that would let them forget the difficulties of their everyday life, if just for a moment.

One of the people, that had followed the foreign king, has returned home.

Zeno could already guess their thoughts.

Of course, many of them already knew him. The grand-child of Gaia and Kronos. Two very talented psychics, both high priest and high priestess..His grand-mother had been even the voice of the Old Gods in Heaven.

"Tell, Zelos!," screamed Thanatos, "Tell Kronos!", screamed another guy beside him.

The boy was following obediently, the pouch was pressed at his belly.

Zeno could hear the horse behind him. Eun s steps were accompanying them. So, Geuntae has decided to stay a little while longer.

Finally, the crowd arrived at the house of the chief, Zelos. The old man, with the long beard, and many wrinkles in his tanned face, didn t look all too surprised to see them.

Quietly he opened the door, turned around and walked into his hut.

Thanatos was following with Zeno, after them, many of the elders entered the house. The last people were the younger folks and children.

Geuntae, as foreigner, was not permitted. He had to remain outside.

Inside of the hut, his grand-father was already waiting, sitting on the floor. His eyes were closed, he seemed to be meditating. At least Zeno remembered this facial expression signified a high form of concentration.

His uncle and the son of his grand-father **Chronos (10)** , observed the arriving people with a neutral look on his face. He sat on the right of his father.

Usually his grand-mother Gaia would have sat next to his grand-father.

Thalassa, the sister of his father, was sitting on the left, beside his grand-father. She was much older than his father.

Zelos, sat right next to his daughter, Thalassa.

Zeno looked at the other faces. Relatives or neighbours of his, even the few people he might have considered his friends were watching this event, with a sort of anticipation in their hearts, that Zeno felt more than a little sick.

When his grand-father opened his eyes, the crowd fell immediately quiet. Right now. He was the psychic, the high priest of the "Little Birds", not his grand-father, strict, but a caring parent.

Thanatos forced Zeno s head down; he pressed so hard on the body of the little boy, that Zeno had been nearly fallen on his face. Just barely with his arms had he been able to prevent that.

" _Do you know, what grave sin you committed_?" His grand-father was talking to him.

His voice was cool, collected. With his face nearly touching the floor, Zeno was not able to see his grand-father. But his voice alone suggested, that Zeno would be severely punished.

The boy had to bite heavily on his tongue not to start crying. His tears would only make it worse.

" _I…_ " Zeno had to inhale and exhale, before he could be sure that he would stay calm _," I was following the god of the sun."_

" _Do you worship the god of the sun?"_

The words, flowing out of the mouth of his grand-father were as sharp as a knife.

Zeno had to choose his next steps carefully. He didn t want to lie to his grand-father or before the gods, but if he told the whole truth, then…

" _I don t believe in the way of the god of the sun,"_ was the answer, Zeno could tell that without having to expect that they would cut open his throat in the next second. It was not a lie, just not the whole truth.

He could hear them shifting, the ensuing gossip. Was it the right answer?

The silence in the room, made him nervous. Why didn t his grand-father say anything? Why was he so quiet?

" _Do you follow King Hiryuu?"_

Zeno would have nearly screamed. That was exactly the question, he had feared.

King Hiryuu and the god of the sun were two different beings. At least from the short memory, if that little dream had been a fragment of the past of the Red Dragon.

Biting on his lip, he was glad, that nobody could see his face or the expression he was currently making.

What should he do? The longer he waited, the less likely would they believe him. Quick! He had to think!

If he said no. He would stay alive, but they would never let him out. It would be like a promise to become a priest and never see the King again.

Of course, he could pretend and break his promise, but they surely would follow him this time. You could leave the village once and never come again. The next time, they would chase after him and kill him for sure.

 _But if you have given your word, then you must never break it._

So, it was either say yes and die now, or say no and die later. A pretty simple choice.

" _I do.I wish to follow King Hiryuu",_ Zeno added the last part, just to be sure, that they did understand him correctly.

The volume was raising inside of the little hut. The people now were openly talking about that matter.

" _Can you believe it?"_

" _What did he say? Is he serious? Why did he come back?_

" _Silence!_ ", his grand-father commanded. His voice had been as cold as ice.

The murmur stopped abruptly.

Zeno knew what they would do to him. What penalty he could expect…

" _Are you sure, that you wish to continue?"_

Was there something in his grand-father s tone? The way he expressed it, one may believe, that he gave Zeno one last chance to back out.

" _Zeno, son of Thal and …son of_ _ **Rhea (8)**_ _. Why did you come back? You knew, what effect your return would provoke?_

The boy could hear the voice of his grand-father nearly breaking, trembling while he uttered the name of his beloved daughter. Rhea. The favourite daughter of his grand-father, who had quite many children. 8 were born and 3 died during infancy. Of all those children, Rhea had the kindest heart…and had been the most gifted in the family. At least that was, what his grand-parents had told him.

And Zeno. Zeno was a spiting image of his mother. Just the wild hair originated from his father s side. But his face, and above else his blue eyes, even the exact shade, had been derived by his mother.

His grand-father had fallen silent. Obviously without the content of the chief, since that person was now interfering.

" _Zeno, son of Thal. You know what penalty awaits you? I have to ask you this."_

The old man was completely calm. Nothing would even hint at the fact, that this person, was his other grand-father.

Zeno knew his other grand-parents well enough, still, a part of him, might have hoped for a different outcome.

It was strange. But until now. Zeno was just as calm. His face was still pressed at the floor and he could feel the coldness of the earth, smelled the typical odour.

Tears were soaked by the earth. Zeno was not able to stop them. Liquid was streaming out of his eyes.

If he answered now, everybody would see that he was crying. More and more tears were wetting the ground.

" _I know."_

Without a further word, Zeno could feel, like his body was lifted. **Pontos (9** ), another cousin of Zeno, was carrying him.

He was a cousin of his mother s side. Thanatos wasn t exactly happy about it, but Pontos was older and an experienced warrior.

Despite his kind spirit, he was a death god to his enemies. Nobody in his right mind would challenge him.

Protectively he was holding Zeno to his belly, just like Zeno had been protecting the pouch. Together they left the hut, the other people were chasing them, observing them.

Geuntae seemed to be struck by lightning. Zeno would have nearly laughed, if it had been not too sad.

The man of the North hadn t believed him. That was the way, "the Little Birds" were handling a sin like this.

Like frozen, he was standing there and starring at Zeno, the 8-year-old boy, that was brought to the last decision.

Pontos kept on carrying Zeno s little body and both removed themselves from the man, that was born and lived under cruel warriors, but was shocked due to the fact, that the "Little Birds" would even sacrifice a child.

 **Author s note:**

 **(1)Gaia:** the name is based on the Greek god Gaia: Personification of the Earth (Mother Earth); mother of the Titans.

 **(2) Zelos:** the name is based on the Greek god of eagerness.

 **Zeno:** I think pretty much everybody knows that it is a Greek name?

"From the Greek name _Ζηνων_ _(Zenon)_ , which was derived from the name of the Greek god ZEUS. Zeno was the name of two famous Greek philosophers: Zeno of Elea and Zeno of Citium, the founder of the Stoic school in Athens." ( name/zeno)

In my story Zeno s ancestors travelled the sea, to find new land. Now they have inhabited this part for centuries.

 **(3) Nesoi** : based on the name of the goddesses of the sea and Islands.

 **(4) Hypnos** : based on the name of the personification of sleep.

 **(5) Thanatos** : based on the name of the God of Death. Brother to Hypnos (Sleep) and in some cases Moros (Doom)

 **(6) Thalassa** : based on the name of the personification of the sea and consort of Pontus.

 **(7): Kronos** : based on the Titan. Father of Zeus.

 **(8) Rhea** : based on the name of the Titaness, who was the mother of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia.

 **(9) Pontos** : primeval god of the sea, father of the fish and other sea creatures.

 **(10)** **Chronos** : the name is based on **Chronos** (/ˈkroʊnɒs/; Greek: Χρόνος, "time", pronounced [kʰrónos], also transliterated as _Khronos_ or Latinised as **Chronus** ) is the personification of Time in pre-Socratic philosophy and later literature.


	8. The Children of the Dragon Gods

**The Children of the Dragon Gods**

Deep deep in the woods, there was a hole inside of the earth. It was so dark down there, that you couldn t see the ground, just a mass of blackness, deep under the soil. In there a creature lived .Some may claim, before even the first human beings had appeared, it had been already present.

Some may heard it through the grapevine, that this monstrosity appeared as a big snake; golden scales were covering its large body and its jaw could have grasp the whole world.

The hole lay next to a pine. Many people might have overlooked the entrance, fallen down and never seen the the light of the day again. Disappearing in the void of the forest.

To the hole. That was Zeno s destination. This common practice to sacrifice sinners to the monster waiting below ground...The boy couldn t even remember, when he has seen it for the first time.

Their screams of agony, when the Moloch had come to take them away, breaking their bones and swallowing them wholly. This creature was a nightmare, born of fear and hate, but undoubtedly; there was given to him another name.

The Child of the Dragon God. The Yellow Dragon s infant.

This monster was a part of a god. At least the rumours might tell you.

And this would be his fate. The last image, he would take from this world into the next one. The picture of a savage beast.

Pontos arms embraced him tighter, as if he wished to protect the child against the monster, when both knew, that nobody could rescue him. The adults wished to see him die. What else could he do?

Officially, though, it was called an inquiry...to question the will of the gods. If a sinner is spared the death penalty, he is favoured by the gods and is allowed to keep on living.

The bad part of that tale is, the boy has never seen a person reappear out of the hole, neither a man, nor a woman. And above else no child. So better make his testimony.

"You still have one chance," Zeno heard the silent man whispering. His cousin was a kind hearted man, barely spoke a word his whole life. And now, he would see him die. The 8-year-old child looked back. They would all see him disappear in the abyss, but nobody would see him die.

The darkness would conceal the cruelty of his death and everybody would be able to pretend, Zeno would have just dissolved into thin air.

When they had reached the hole, Pontos stopped. His feet were just a few steps away. His embrace had become so tight and painful. Behind the shoulder of this big man, that was silently weeping for him, Zeno could see the faces of his murderers.

Excited and shocked, smiling, some had tears in their eyes, others had not even the courage to look into Zeno s eyes. There were even people, whose faces were as neutral, as if a sacrifice would have been the most common practice in their everyday life.

Zelos face was void of all emotions. With a wink of his head he commanded Pontos to led him down. Oh, if he had just told him to break his neck, before the beast could gobble him up.

With a rope, he was dunking down further and further into the blackness of the hole. His feet were hanging in thin air, down under him, he could hear noises of water, hustling against an object.

It was so cold down here. It was so cold. Zeno was freezing even on the outside. On the inside, he was shocked beyond belief. Did this really happen to him? Did his grand-father really set him up to die?

Was this real? Or was this a nightmare? Why did they let it happen?

The child still could not understand,what was occurring to him right now. Where was his grand-father? Why did he ask him that questions?

The boy felt dizzy. He could already see the black water beneath him, it was moving, he could hear it. Like something big was moving down there. Down under the water, preying upon him.

Nearly gently, they set him onto the wood. Zeno could feel it under his feet and hands. Touching. Most likely trees bound together. But how did they get there?

They must have already rotten. The hole was too small to get a tree into it.

Waves were hitting the wood, making Zeno tremble. The boy clinged to the trees. "It" really was down there. Nobody had ever seen it. Nobody who was alive, at least.

Shaking with fear, the boy was gazing in the dark. Slowly he could see more. But he wished he had been as blind as before.

There it was. A long snake lay on the shore of a cave. Its long, fluid body was entangled in its own parts. Even in the dim light, the scales of this beast possessed a golden shimmer, glittering, glinting even down here.

His eyes were closed. Did it pretend to sleep? Zeno s heart was accelerating. The mouth was so big, so that he might just take one bite and Zeno would never be seen again.

But the water was moving. Down below. In the dark of the water, he could see a big body move. Maybe even bigger than the one of the snake, laying on the shore.

The wave pushed heavily against the trees, Zeno was slipping, had almost fallen down, below in the dark . His face was nearly touching the water.

A golden glint in the dark of the water, shifting, dancing through the water, swimming to the surface. Approaching him from below.

He would die!He would die! Never would he see his grand-father again! Never would he see their hut again. Never would he see Selene (1) again! Never would he be able to play with Eos or (2) or Attis (3)!

Tears were streaming down his face, further wetting his soaked face.

And he would never see this person again! Just a few metres away from his head, a big snake appeared out of the water and sinking into it, the golden body, shimmering and glinting, was unnerving him.

"It is beautiful, but still deadly poison."

Zeno had to bite hard on his tongue, not to laugh. Laughing in that kind of situation? But wasn t it funny? He nearly died just a couple of seconds ago. Was nearly a dead man...

In the dark, the beast was still down there, and the other one was still sleeping. There might even be a third monster laying around. But did Zeno care? He was as good as dead! Just not right now!

Now he was shivering again, freezing. It was still just early spring. And in early spring, the weather is confused. Not really winter, not really spring. So a low temperature, with occasional warm currents mixing in between.

There were lights. He could see lots of lights. Purple. Green. Blue. Orange. Yellow. And Red. Much Red. Pretty much everywhere.

A big snake lay before him. A big, red snake. A snake? No. It s a dragon. The Red Dragon God. He is sleeping, his eyes are closed. What kind of dreams, does a Dragon God have?

Is he dreaming of us? Us, human beings?

What is this? A dim light approached the god, it was so tiny and fragile, like a candle dancing in the wind. _Ah...so it is this dream again?_

Zeno wished to protect that small light source. He hold his hands over the light. It was warm. Somehow the boy could see another child. Much smaller than him. So little, it was not even born. A soul without a proper form.

The Dragon God was watching the light. His big head was approaching it. He stopped. His big nostrils were moving, soaking in the fragrance of that light. Slightly touching it with the big nose of his.

What a tender, sweet image. What a wonderful dream.

Then the image changed...Little by little, the small light was disappearing. It got dimmer and dimmer. Until Zeno couldn t see it any more.

Water...Tears were flowing out of his eyes. It was gone. It had not been there. It had not even had a chance to exist. Just born to die. Just like him.

No. Zeno shook his head. He had a life. As short as it had been.

Hm?

A little light was glowing. Deep in there. Deep in the chest of that Dragon God. Is it the light? The small child?

"Not quite right," was the voice saying. The voice talking near his head.

Surprised Zeno turned. But there was nobody there.

Where are you? Who are you?

"You already know," the voice claimed. Would be nice, if that were true. Right now his head felt so mushy. Like there would be nothing in it than just cloudy things of something. Zeno had the impression, that his words didn t make much sense.

" _I don t."_

There was a silence at the other end. Then...quietly...a question appeared.

" _Do you love Hiryuu?"_

Zeno s lips just parted, he smiled. He was smiling, widely, gleefully.

 _" I think yes. I do."_

 _"Would you protect him, if you could?"_

There was no hesitation.

" _Yes. I would. Oh I wanted to stay with him!"_ , Zeno screamed. Completely unaware of his surroundings.

 _"Do you?_ "

The last question wasn t beside his head, was silently vibrating in his ears, was resonating in the body of his.

"J _ust look,_ " was the last command, barely a whisper.

When Zeno directed his glance again at the Red Dragon, he was changing. His eyes were different from before. They were warm.

" _That is Hiryuu,_ " Zeno was thinking. Yes. That is the same person. You finally appeared. You are no longer the same Dragon as before.

There was an ache in his chest. Somebody was clenching his heart. He could hear them. All these voices.

The light was still glowing in his chest, and it could be seen in his eyes.

Then the voice appeared again, making him dizzy.

" _Once there was a play. A frivolous act. The gods meeting and disappearing into the void. Appearing in a new form...new beings. Normally the "Law of creation" is different. The Black Dragon. What a beautiful creature, he was. Just once. This Dragon broke and born were Five, instead of One._

 _There was now. A White Dragon. A Green Dragon. A Blue Dragon. A Yellow Dragon and a Red Dragon. Each of them had been one, even with separate bodies._

 _The Dragon Siblings had been one. For many and many thousands of years._

 _Until that day. The "Laws" were violated. The small soul of a human being merged with him. Not yet a soul, but still. Now this Sibling of ours. He had been different_.

 _Feeling different, talking different, experiencing situations, we cannot follow him any more."_

There it was. The burning anger. No. It had not been Hiryuu s anger. It was the hot, overwhelming feeling these Dragon Gods harboured...against the "Laws", against the human beings...

Hiryuu...The Red Dragon...had been once the same as them. But now. He wasn t.

" _At the end he even became a human being. Even the outer form changed. We d given him a gift...to remember...to not forget..."_

Fear...Zeno could feel the darkest emotion of fear, he has ever felt before...Even when he had faced the snake...It was the fear to be forgotten...the fear to be alone...This beings felt lonely...

In the end, not just the Red Dragon had changed. The feelings of the other Dragon Gods "had become different as well".

The image of Hiryuu was fading...diminishing...morphing...The head of the snake was before him...Just a few inches away from his head.

Zeno felt still dizzy. The eyes of the snake were shimmering in the light, along with the yellow body of it.

Was this his end?

Hu?

 _"Blood? Where?_ " Zeno looked above...The blood was dripping from the mouth of this creature, falling on the wood, falling in the water. Blood was streaming out of its eyes. It looked like it would cry bloody red tears.

The mouth of the snake was opening.

" _Do you still wish to protect Hiryuu? Against those? Your own...?_ "

The snake broke down a big wave was hitting the wood, dyeing the water red..

Another noise appeared. The second one was laying at the earth as well, dying, the blood was gorging out of them.

The pressure...Zeno could feel it too. Out of his mouth as well...Zeno could smell and taste the blood in the inner parts of his mouth. Also his eyes...he whipped the tears away...indeed. Red tears...

Whenever a god appears before a mortal being in his true form...Yea...most likely, they possessed the snakes. True. Indeed. These were the Children of the Gods.

Would he die as well?

Zeno didn t die. Not then.

If not by the Dragon Gods, then out of cold?

He was still freezing, shivering. A boy of 8 years, alone in the dark, in the cold, dripping wet on top of it, accompanied by the dead bodies of two lovely big snakes, formerly possessed by the Dragon Gods.

An image...A big body appeared, breaking through the hole...Earth was being ripped away...It had been the first time...Zeno had seen his elegant, golden figure, disappearing in the sky.

* * *

 **Shuten**

There would be a storm. Soon. He could feel it. There was a pressure in the air. Like before a storm. Hastily he grabbed on the rocks, lifting his body higher, climbing up the wall.

Drops were falling on his head. So it had already was flooding the earth.

 _"It is needed. The soil has been dry."_

Lightning...Far away...hitting somewhere in the ground.

 _"Must be near the village of this guy. Hope he didn t die."_

"Hu? What is this?"

Far away in the distance, a big creature was raising...up to the sky...

"Beautiful...That golden tone."

Amused, Shuten was smiling, standing on the top of one mountain. Even the gods came down to earth to play.

* * *

 **Guen**

" _Where was she?"_ The 15 year old youth was turning his head,desperately searching for his sister, who had run away.

 _"Duri? Where are you? There is a storm coming! Come back home_!"

There was thunder. Far away gazing at the sky, he could see the lightning, flowing back again, inside the earth.

Carefully he climbed down the hill. His family was currently resting in the outskirts of the "Sickle". The mighty mountains framing the land.

For a moment, he imagined a really strange thing. For a moment, Guen believed, that there was a shadowy figure, formed like a monster. Looking exactly like those ancient gods, his brother Geuntae had told him.

The mighty head turned towards him. Curiously he was approaching that creature. The shadow resembled a very big dragon, laying on the top of one hill.

 _"Is that the Red Dragon? But Isn t he human? So who is this?"_

His heartbeat was so loud, that Geun could hear it in his ears. His hands outstretched. Towards that being.

Somehow he wished...

It was gone.

Shaking his head, he continued to descend the hill. He had to find Duri. Nobody knew, what would happen to her. She was still so young.

Suddenly he turned back, observing the monster s hill, observing the approaching storm.

 _"I hope you are well, Guentae. This god of yours. I hope you found what you have been looking for."_

But now. He had to go. His sister was somewhere here.

Yes. there she was. Her small body was cowering, what was she playing?

"Hey, you little rascal, what are you doing?"

Geun couldn t prevent to smile upon seeing his sister. Her little fingers were forming mud, piling up the wet soil. Black hair, just like his own. Tanned skin. The siblings were all like one pea of a pot.

With a little sour face, she was telling him: " _Obviously. I am building a castle. What else?"_

Geun s smile broadened: _"What else? If one has to build something, it must be obviously a castle." T_ enderly he was embracing his sister from behind.

" _We have to go back soon. Your castle has to wait until tomorrow. "_

Leaning back her head, she was gazing at his face from below.

"Geuntae. Do you think, that everything will be al right?"

The 15 year old boy forced himself to keep the smile. His sister shouldn t know, that he had doubts himself.

 _"Of course. He will be back. And bring you the nicest dresses and the most beautiful pearls."_

 _"Geun. That was a serious question."_

His smile disappeared.

 _"That was also a serious wish, Duri."_

* * *

 **Abi**

The river was on the rise. The heavens were flooding the earth with water. The rain was showering on his head. Drops were falling from his dripping wet brown hair.

Abi loved the rain. His green eyes were scanning the sky. It was quite a lovely picture. At least lovelier than the one, faraway at the horizon. Thousand of people were grouping together.

The vanguard of that strange king, his grand-father was following.

" _You have to pay, if something happens to him._ " There was a firm look in his eyes. He meant what he was saying.

Abi felt displeasure upon seeing these people. Too many people. It had been so lonely before. He hated loud noises. All those voices. His head became funny, whenever he entered a town.

The greatest pleasure for this 9-year-old child was roaming the wilderness, walking for hours without actually having to see a single soul.

" _Abi! Your hair is wet again! Come into the house. Hurry,_ " his mother was screaming from behind. But she was still too far away.

The child hated that noise. Could she not be a little less noisy?

Not yet. He waited. It was still too soon.

The 9 year old boy was observing the river, streaming beside him.

There it was. The beast finally appeared in the current of the river. Every so often in the last couple of days, he had seen it.

He even could see the eyes. What beautiful eyes, this being had, looking into his, until the shadowy figure would disappear in the masses of the flowing water.

"Abi!"

The child was turning to his mother with a sigh on his lips.

Her green eyes were gazing into his. Both son and mother resembled each other. The same shade of green in the eyes. The same brown hair. Her son was just so unique.

"Abi, are you worrying for your grand-father?"

"Yes," was all that the child told his mother. She couldn t see the dragon, but she could see his feelings. Quite strange in his opinions.

* * *

 _It would still be years to come until these four people would meet...Fighting together along with the First King...The Dragon Warriors..._

 _The Children of the Dragon Gods..._

* * *

 **Author s note:**

(1) **Selene** : based on the Titan goddess of the moon

(2) **Eos** : based on the goddes of dawn.

(3) **Attis** : based on the vegetation god and consort of Cybele

 **Zeno s sarcastic mood while facing death:**

Since I have the tendency myself to tell a joke even in dire situations, I think it is a pretty interesting way to cope with nightmares crawling up on you.

So this is the end of the first part. The next part will be focusing again on King Hiryuu,his achievements and Min-Ji will reappear again.

 **To the people haven written Reviews: Thank you!^^ That motivated me! Thanks a lot!**


	9. The king s lover

**Lover s meeting**

The old whore called Ten lay on the thumb of the Dragon s claw, near the shore. It was an ancient town; some housings may have even existed when Zeno s ancestors had arrived in their boats, hundreds of years before.

On the outside, it was a respectable city. A coastal town. Ships of all dimensions anchored before it and gave the trades of their owners away. Merchants offered their goods at the market, in the centre of the town.

Quite "exotic" fruits, fine draperies -valuable silk and wool, exquisite jewellery and many more merchandise was presented at the market.

This abundance, the city boasted about, was achieved on the back of foreigners, people who were not part of the tribes, that occupied the city.

"The Wanderers" were one of these tribes. Their skills in the trades and their enormous knowledge in medicine, agriculture, politics and trade made them an attractive partner for the other part of the infamous couple, "the Hawks".

Skilful warriors, famous for their sly methods of getting rid of their enemies and simultaneously using them for one's own end.

The young women and children became their working class, their diligent "Ants", that were used in the taverns, brothels, in the market, or for personnel usage in the houses.

A popular location for the "Ants", were the mines of the old town Chishin, that existed even 2000 years ago and even then, the mines were exploited for a couple of years.

Then the "Ants" dug precious jewels up, the same ones, that were used in the temples of the gods.

The town of Ten was the aim of King Hiryuu s men. Here, they would try to lessen the number of "Ants" for a start to get rid of that system in the long run.

On the sixth day after the first of King Hiryuu s people had arrived before the city, the "Crows" joined them.

A long line of warriors with feathers and coloured faces rode past the folks in the camp. The woman and men who didn t wield any weapons were quite scared of the sight of that redoubtable mountain trolls.

The small black-haired woman at their top was quite a strange contrast to the strong, muscled warriors. Occasionally other women were mixed in this succession.

Min-Ji was scanning the area for that person. When she spotted the fiery hair of King Hiryuu within the crowd, she directed her black horse towards that man.

" _Quite young for a king. Not older than me at least. But it Is said, that he isn t even a human being. Let s see. I am quite excited about meeting that king."_

Shortly before that man, she was jumping off her horse.

That person didn t even blink once.

" _You are King Hiryuu, aren t you?",_ she asked that redhead. It was a pointless question. There was no other person with a hair of red, but Min-Ji was not very accommodated with the formal ways of greeting a person of higher standing.

No Crow would ever bow before another person and superficial pleasantries were frowned upon.

That man just nodded.

" _Yes."_ A simple answer. Min-Ji would have nearly smiled at him. But she didn t wish to be too friendly to that stranger.

" _My king_ , she said. That was correct. She accepted his lead at least for the time being.

" _My king, how do you wish to take over Ten,"_ Min-Ji asked him directly. They had no time to spare. Many preparations had to be considered, if they wish to conquer the city before autumn.

His reaction was quite disillusioning.

He stared at her wide-eyed.

" _Excuse me, what did you say?"_

His eyes were quite…Hm?

Now it was Min-Ji s turn to be surprised.

" _You don t wish to take over Ten? Why did you need our help then?"_

That man smiled at her. It was a genuine expression of joy. Min-Ji didn t just understand, why he was happy.

The "Hawks" were a pain and Min-Ji really wasn t very fond of the idea of having to fight them, let alone talk with them.

Nobody knew, what kind of tricks they would use.

Completely unaware of the dark thoughts of his subject, King Hiryuu explained:

" _I wish to talk with them first. Human beings aren t that different from each other and often they are not able to express their feelings and thoughts, which can lead to disaster."_

The 16-year old leader of the Crows wished she had stayed home. What kind of fool was this person? And he was their king, on top of that!

They would fail, as sure as she had won the battle against Taemin, the arch-enemy of her father. Later Min-Ji couldn t say anymore, why she stayed, even though their king was mad.

Somehow, she heard a voice: _"Good, that you are with him."_ Surprised, she had turned in all directions, but she was not able to discover the owner of that mysterious voice.

The Crows were accompanying the king into Ten. Or at least a minor part of their group followed the thin figure of King Hiryuu into the lion s den.

The people looked all very well. Children were playing on the street. Women and man were talking with each other and leisurely spending their free time at a restaurant or in a local tavern. The houses were built of stone, which most likely originated from the near mountains.

" _Though that is maybe the reason for the inequalities here. Which adult has enough time to enjoy their life the whole day?"_

Just as Min-Ji had expected, the "house" of that chief of the "Wanderers" was so big, that the entire village of the Crows had fit into that housing.

" _He surely has some nerve."_

" _He surely has,"_ was the commentary of the mysterious person talking beside her, without her being able to discover the source of it.

King Hiryuu just walked into the house, as if this great estate was merely a hut.

The guards didn t know, what to do. Such a person…the had never met anyone before, that just had barged into the stately home of their great leader.

A sophisticated man sat there on the floor, working diligently for the wellbeing of his people.

Jin s face light up, when he spotted the leader of his tribe, sitting on the floor, surrounded by at least hundreds different papers. The great "Wanderer" had quite white, bright hair falling down his back, a white finely trimmed moustache that decorated his long face.

Min-Ji was taken aback. This person was the epitome of a sweet-talker, a person whose words most likely weren t worth the breath the person needed to spell them out. On top of that, he didn t bother to even lift this big head of his to notice his guests. He just kept on scribbling whatever the hell he wanted.

And he kept on pretending these people weren t there. The young leader of the Crows didn t know, how long this person avoided to merely look at them. Finally, after an eternity, this "Great whatsoever" seemed to notice them by sparing them a glance.

" _You are far too wary. Maybe he does speak the truth,"_ the "small voice" told her…Min-Ji deemed the speaker to be a mere child and probably male, on the other hand, the voice was so high and somehow familiar….

" _Great Wanderer, oh dearest",_ Min-Ji was rolling her eyes when she heard Jin expressing such pleasantries," _we came to present you a very fortunate proposition. King Hiryuu here, he wishes to buy 30.000 of the "Ants"."_

That announcement did strike a reaction in that man. Rather! The feather he was writing with just a few moments ago, was falling to the ground.

However, the highest man within the tribe of the "Wanderer" regained his composure quickly.

" _My dearest friend,"_ Min-Ji should learn that these bizarre people addressed basically everyone inside of their tribe like that _," that must be a misunderstanding. 30.000 of the "Ants" nobody is that rich."_

" _I can assure you, my dearest "Great Wanderer", that my king always keeps his word."_

" _Amazing. You can literally see, how the creed is gnawing on him."_

The young girl had to bit on her tongue to keep the stone face up. The whole scene was truly hilarious!

" _We might consider the bargain,"_ this person finally declared.

" _Very well. I will hand the price over tomorrow_ , "King Hiryuu promised to the "Great Wanderer".

The whole way back, Min-Ji was rolling with laughter inside. This man was far less naïve, than she had thought. On the other hand, it was sheer madness to consider that deal.

" _My king, I need to talk with you."_

The redhead was clearly astonished, that she wished to have a conversation with him.

" _Sure,"_ was King Hiryuu s perplexed answer.

The young woman picked a tavern, near the shore. The sea was quite serene today and Min-Ji enjoyed the sight of it.

" _What do you wish to talk about?",_ King Hiryuu asked, when the maid placed two cups of a bitter tea before them.

Coming straight to the point. That is pretty good.

" _My King, do you really believe that this person will honour his pledge?"_

Firmly, she gazed at his face.

Sighing, the King shook his head.

" _No. I am not sure. If I learned one thing during this 2 years, that I have already stayed here, then there is nothing, that is sure, if it comes to human beings."_

Amazed, Min-Ji noticed, that the smile of this person was quite strained.

" _So, he is at least not crazy. Good. I am relieved."_

" _Nope. But he likes them so much, that it makes him sad,"_ the little voice said. Quite dull was the little one today.

" _Then why did you propose that bargain, if you suspect that the other person will turn his back on it."_

With this smile, that was somehow hard to watch, he said _:" Because I hope,that…"_

King Hiryuu didn t reveal, what he hoped for…

Min-Ji already knew it.

" _What a sweet dream my king. That dream has existed as long as we occupy this earth. A peaceful existence….How nice…"_

The petite girl, yet the great leader of the Crows, looked outside, watching the passer-by's.

" _What a truly lovely image…"_

The silence between them wasn t unwelcomed.

However, a young, quite "colourful" girl approached these two people. Min-Ji thought, that the amount of make-up one could put on his face, was amazing.

" _Excuse me, my lord,"_ she cooed quite alluring _," do you might wish to spend a little time with me?"_

Stupefied, the king looked in Min-ji s eyes. He obviously assumed that this situation was "something special", but he didn t really understand, what he was supposed to do…

" _I am pleased to meet you."_ King Hiryuu chose a nice and formal greeting. Just to be sure.

Min-Ji had to fight hard, not to grin. This whole scene was really something…

The smile of the girl grew a little stiffer. She must have sensed, that this person before her was different.

His reaction at least was strange.

She regained her composure rather quickly and tried hard, to appear quite alluring.

That young girl, with the brownish hair, being draped around her small shoulders, were slowly outstretching her hand with quite an elegant move.

Slightly touching the the cheek of King Hiryuu….wrapping one curl of his fiery red hair around her index finger.

The former Red Dragon…froze. His eyes grew lager, nearly threatened to pop out of his head. His mouth opened.

" _What?.What…What"_

Some strands of her hair were brushing smoothly against his neck, when she leaned in.

Seductively she was presenting him her red, heart-shaped lips.

" _Hey girl, you are seeing that he is uncomfortable. Let him go."_

Min-Ji was tapping with her finger on the shoulder of the girl.

Dumbfounded, she directed her attention to the tiny girl with the black hair and these eyes….Uh…These eyes were quite…

The leader of the Crows emanated a wicked aura…The pressure boring against her skin…A shudder ran down the back of the girl. …Everyone might have been afraid of these dreadful blue eyes…

Quite frightened, she drew her hand back so quickly, that a bystander would have been unable to witness the act and disappeared at lightning speed.

These eyes…

Fearfully, the girl watched back…What a frightening person. She had never seen a girl with such eyes.

Was she even a human being?

Brusquely, Min-Ji turned around and faced King Hiryuu again. Her anger was still present.

King Hiryuu looked at that girl quite puzzled.

" _Why are you angry?",_ he asked her, since he couldn t explain neither Min-Ji s reaction, nor the strange situation that had occurred before his eyes.

He was not in the least intimidated by her anger.

" _Why didn t you shove her away? You are a guy, right? Shouldn t a big guy, like you be able to defend his chastity against such a young girl?"_

The king tilted his head. He looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

" _What is a "chastity?"_

Min-Ji was reduced to silence. What?

"Ah…chastity…" It dawned on her, that gods had maybe no idea of intimate relationships between a man and a woman….or generally between partners…Obviously they didn t need another to reproduce, nor were they in need for love, for reassurement, or companionship.

Gods were worshipped naturally. Why should they need anybody else? They were not weak like human beings…

" _I am…,"_ a smile played on the corner of her lips. Oh…So it was like this.

Hiryuu gave her a wide-eyed stare….His lips were partly open…

" _That is strange," the King realized," Why is it palpitating so loudly?_

" _You smiled for the first time…"_ King Hiryuu said, partly still in a daze.

" _For real?"_ the smile became broader _," but so what? That is fine by me."_

She turned around, telling him over her shoulder: _"Why don t we go back now and see, if that plan of yours works. Though I think that you just emptied your purse, buying so many people at once"_

The last remark made him regain his composure again.

" _I think it will work. Human beings are attracted to the glinting stones."_

 _In his voice, there was far more self-confidence, than a moment ago._

She raised one eyebrow.

" _Suddenly so sure of yourself?"_

He answered her ironic statement with a confident smile.

" _I hope so. Besides, 30.000 should be the amount of slaves they own. Geuntae and a few others have discovered, that this number most likely equates to the total number of people that suffer under their leadership, even counting the people vegetating in the mines of Udo, near Chishin."_

The noises grew dimmer and dimmer…. The vision became narrower and narrower, his visual field was so severely constricted now, as from a tunnel looking out, until it all went black.

Tardily, he was opening his eyes and his surroundings greeted him once again. The green leaves of the oak trees before him, were dancing in the wind, giggling at him, since he had overdone it.

His head was spinning. His stomach felt sick. The transmission really had been intense.

He was holding his hand before his eyes; it was still trembling. His ears still heard the palpitating noise of King Hiryuu s heart, resounding again and again in his ear-drums.

Slowly he breathed through his nose, until he felt, that his physical reactions were barely normal again; when the breathing in, was not so painful anymore.

Then he wiped his nose. A red, bloody thread had run down his nose. But at least, he didn t see more than one tree anymore. For a moment, Zeno had been afraid, when his vision had gone black, the moment it started…

When he had connected his mind with the ones of the lesser forest spirits…His sight had been broadened and abruptly, he had been able to see…further and further away…As if the horizon had been drawn nearer…Although it was wrong of him, it was not the horizon that had changed, it had been him, who had let go of his body, who had left his physical being….merely connected to his body by a thin thread. How astonished had he been, discovering that he could observe this person, he had dreamed to see.

Zeno was still not quite acquainted with this new ability of his, but it has become as necessary as breathing to him.

Now the 8-year old boy spent hours, faraway, disconnected with his physical self. It was like dreaming….so much better than the reality he currently lived in.

If he had known, that it would be like this, would he have left his village and gone with Geuntae?

Zeno was still unsure, even now he was hesitating….This was his home after all.

* * *

Those were his words, directly before Geuntae fled from the village

" _These people aren t worth that you worry about them…They had nearly killed you! They have nearly sacrificed you," the big and strong man, was seizing the shoulders of the little one and was shaking him._

" _Why do you wish to stay? Are you insane?"_

"This is my home. These are my people. You don t understand it."

" _No,"_ Geuntae had spat before him _," I don t understand you. I would have run away the next moment. These bigots! Nearly murdering a child!"_

The warrior of the North had turned around and left the village in the same moment. Geuntae didn t stay longer than necessary. Not anymore.

* * *

Did he regret his choice? He would have been able to stay with Geuntae s family, at least, that had been promised by this person.

" _Most likely it would have been easier",_ Zeno thought, while he entered the village. For the transmission, Zeno had chosen a location, where he could be sure, that nobody would observe his movements. It was better like this.

Not one person at the market place seemed to notice him, they all seemed to be so engrossed in their occupation, that they completely overlooked the young boy, passing by their stalls.

Not too long ago, the same people had greeted him and told him stories about their lives and Zeno had been an attentive listener. Here, Dora, the old girl, that had always secretly slipped him a persimmon,if her husband hadn t been around, but nothing…no greeting, even if Zeno was sure, that she had seen him.

Though…they were following him…their eyes…they would look at his feet, or his ankles, legs or hands, but certainly not at his face. Who cared how he felt about it?

The only person that still talked with him, that still interacted with him was his grand-father. If not for him, Zeno might have really run after the man of that king….

Looking back over his shoulder, Zeno watched the going-on, their conversations, the bickering and the laughs…

Once upon a time…


	10. The Hawks Abi

**The "Wanderers" Abi (I)**

The sight of the "Ants" approaching the camp of King Hiryuu was peculiar-to say the least.

Hundreds of people, exactly 300 "Ants", were walking in the direction of the camp fires. Behind them were the "Hawks" driving them like sheep.

This succession was quite an extraordinary view.

At the front beautiful, gracile women and men lead this mass of people. Their hair colours, skin and clothes were all different from each other; their good looks were the only common trait of these people. Min-Ji guessed that these people were whores or concubines or more privileged slaves than the rest. The dresses, jackets and trousers were unique, and most likely made of silk, so that they appeared like exotic birds.

Behind them followed the slaves for the "lighter work" in houses, stores or restaurants. Their clothing looked far more practical and less exquisite than the one of the rest.

However, most people were the slaves working in the mines around Chishin. Their appearance was…frightening. Thin men, women, and children in worn-out clothes tried in vain to keep up with the pace. The weakest among them, broke down and were punished by the Hawks for that deed. The Hawks kicked the people

The nearer they came, the more of their misery became visible. Their eyes were sunk deeply in the caves. Their extremities were crooked, distorted, their joints thick and swollen.

In addition, many of these people seemed to be malnourished and sick. Open wounds, sometimes rotting flesh. In some cases, bones could be seen.

" _They will die,"_ thought Min-Ji with a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

Their sight was hard to bear, yet at the same time they induced curiosity in the bystanders.

King Hiryuu was as pale as snow. Many of his subordinates had a similar reaction, but the king seemed to be so shaken by the view of situation of these people.

" _What should we do with them?",_ asked Geuntae, his brows were furrowed. This event wasn t to his taste at all.

" _They need help, man of the North. Are not able to see that? Give them a place to rest, let the healers tend them. They may know what kind of nourishment and care they need,"_ said the young chief of the Crows. Her voice was as hard as steel.

The man of the North annoyed her.

" _You are not the king. You have no right to decide, young girl,"_ told Geuntae to Min-Ji. His voice was as cool as hers.

" _Do as she has said and do something about those people who think they can hurt other people,"_ commanded King Hiryuu. He sounded unfamiliarly harsh and maybe even angry.

His look was distant, and he avoided to look them in the eye. The king fled the camp, leaving behind the problems he had tried to solve.

His steps led him into the woods. His thoughts were in a disarray, all-tangled up.

Humans were cruel. Surely, he had heard of it, but there had been still a part that had not been able to believe it, that had wished to hold onto his image of the poor human beings, who didn t understand each other.

How could a treatment like this ever be justified? He didn t know it.

For the first time he considered the possibility that human beings were cruel by nature. The state of these "Ants"-neither the "Wanderers", nor the "Hawks" should have been able to overlook it.

His heart was still accelerating. He was still shocked. People were cruel and maybe even vile.

Zeno could see how his heart was battling with his mind, how love and disgust tried to subdue the other.

" _Poor king, naïve king_ ," thought Zeno.

He had been aware of the way of the human beings all his life. He didn t know battles, but he knew very well the effects of war, the disgust, cruelty and cowardice of the beings that called themselves "human".

The little boy observed the king that stumbled around in the forest and didn t know where he should run and hide.

Finally, he found a place to rest. A sweet, beautiful clearing, deep in the forest. A fallen tree lay there. An ideal place to sit on.

Here he sunk down and covered his face with his hands. The king didn t know what to do anymore. He would have never believed that the situation of the Ants had been that bad, that inhumane, but maybe it was the human way of dealing with strangers? Stripping them of their humanity, ignoring their needs, letting them vegetate…

The young boy was restless. There was somebody approaching the king, he could feel it. Zeno s spirit raised up in the air and wandered over countless trees, until he could see a young boy walking in the forest.

He had never seen this person before, yet there was a familiar feeling. He must have been about Zeno s age.

Zeno doesn t know, if there had been a connection even before they had become Dragon Warriors, but he at least remembers that he had a strange sentiment. Like he would know this person, even if he encountered him the first time today.

However, this person wasn t happy at all, either. He scowled, furrowed his brows and seemed to be utterly displeased with his life.

Zeno wondered for a moment, why he looked that way. What had happened to him?

The young boy outstretched his hand, slightly touching the other's shoulder. A sudden bolt went through his body.

Images appeared before his eyes. They were vague and he couldn t anything clearly, since the different scenes seemed to overlap.

There was a woman, pulling on his arm. A man telling him something, but the meaning of the words was lost to Zeno. He could only hear a buzzing in his ears. The next pictures showed the boy in a crowd of people Too narrow! Too tight! Too cramped! Too many people and too many words.

" _So, you have wished to flee from those people. From all of them_!", murmured Zeno to himself.

The boy paused, turning around himself.

" _Who is there? Who is there?"_

The other boy sounded quite harsh and angry.

Alarmed Zeno jumped in the air again.

Interesting. This person could hear him! Not all people were able to hear him. Now he was continuing his way.

Farther and farther away from Zeno, to the point, where that other person stayed. Soon this boy would meet King Hiryuu.

A bird chirped and landed on his head with a swift movement. It was a tiny blue one. This event caused the furrow to disappear.

The other boy cracked a smile and spoke with the bird, as naturally as if he would welcome a long-lost friend.

The next one! The next bird sat on his right shoulder, surprised and with a look of utter joy the boy turned his head around.

The smile directed at the bird was so sweet and child-like, that Zeno wondered, if he had imagined the earlier expression.

The boy started to hum a melody, Zeno didn t know. A melancholic, but alluring tone. A love song, maybe?

This boy was humming a love song to a bird?

The little bird rubbed his head against the boy s.

The laughter that ensued this little gesture, was high and vibrated in the air.

The bird on his head seemed to become jealous. It pulled on some strands of his brown hair.

The boy talked with the boy in a low voice, slightly touching the belly of the one on his head. Then he lowered his finger and started to hum the melody again.

All the while, the boy had continued his journey until he had reached the clearing; the same one that King Hiryuu was currently staying without knowing, that this seemed to be the hideout of the boy.

When the boy became aware of the stranger sitting on the tree, his eyes were bulging.

The clearing was so remote that he had never met anybody else besides animals. And now this adult was occupying his place. The only hideout he had from all the other grown-ups wishing him to do this or that.

" _Go away!"_ shouted the boy, moving his arms wildly. His rage was apparent. The birds were flying away.

King Hiryuu just observed the child and stared at the boy.

" _Move!"_ screamed the boy. His face had turned quite red. He approached the king directing at him a furious glare.

The king seemed to be unaffected and continued to sit there in silence.

Zeno was furious! How dared he!

Suddenly the shouting stopped. Quite sullen the boy sat next to the king on the tree.

It took now some time, until that child had quiet down enough to think rationally again.

He knew that person! Right! He had observed this guy from faraway, because he had wanted to see the guy, he might have to kill, if his grand-father was murdered.

" _Don t you dare letting him down, do you hear me!",_ said the child eyeing the king.

" _Then you do what,Abi?",_ asked King Hiryuu . He still sounded quite grim.

Baffled Abi stared at him.

" _How do you know my name? „_ mumbled Abi-So his name is Abi!

His voice was quiet, and his insecurity was showing.

King Hiryuu smiled and looked in the sky.

" _Once I flew over your head in a different dimension_ ," he told the child.

" _You are lying_ ," shouted Abi _," That cannot be true! No man is able_ _to do that!"_

Abi was so sure about that, that he couldn t even imagine a different set of reality.

King Hiryuu smiled and looked in Zeno s direction.

Surprised Zeno stood still. Could he see him?

" _I would not bet on that_ , _child_ ," said the king.

It was strange. Zeno hadn t been treated like a child, but Abi obviously was. Zeno smiled.

The other boy did not agree with King Hiryuu s point of view, he shook his head vehemently.

" _That is not true, you strange king, who is not even able to understand the basics. Just like your whole plan is pointless_."

Both King Hiryuu and Zeno did notice it. The bitterness that showed in his words. A child that young that felt so bitter about the world?

" _Why do you think, that my plan is pointless"_ , asked King Hiryuu gently. He turned his head in order to see the young boy better.

" _If you truly think that you have "freed" these people, you are bloody stupid. We will take them back and the weak ones will be killed. In addition, they take some of your people as a compensation. That is the reason why they "gave" you those people, so they can pretend that you robbed them of their working class. The "Wanderers" are far greedier than the Hawks, but the Hawks are their dogs, ready to fight if they need to."_

His lips were thin, his glance seemed to pierce through King Hiryuu. The young boy clenched his hands.

" _He surely doesn t look like he would enjoy such a prospect," t_ hought Zeno.

"Abi?", asked King Hiryuu even more softly than before.

" _What_?"

Still angry, still ready to fight anybody.

" _Why do you tell me this? You are aware that you have warned me?",_ he asked in a friendly tone.

The boy averted his eyes.

" _It doesn t matter if you know it. You are weak. You are naïve. You will be crushed and trampled upon. There is no way to survive for you, you bloody naïve king!"_

King Hiryuu nodded.

" _Thank you, that you have told me this. Would you be surprised, if I told you, that I had already foreseen that reaction_?", King Hiryuu wished to know. He looked at that child full of curiosity, but his eyes were also soft and warm.

Agitated the boy jumped to his feet. He was so upset, he couldn t stand still.

"That is impossible. Even if you know, there is no way for you," he said, standing in front of King Hiryuu.

"There is no way for you to win," Abi shouted.

" _No way. No way! No way! There is never a way for the weak!They always must suffer! That is just how the world is supposed to be!_ ," he screamed, turned around and ran away.

He couldn t bear to be near this person any longer, that said such things, he couldn t understand…

" _What a poor child. He must have suffered."_

King Hiryuu s words were gentle and sorrowful at the same time.

Then he nodded.

" _Thank you, Abi. How could I have believed that you were all vile? Some people seem to hurt due to their behaviour. Poor child. Poor people,"_ he murmured.

This child has helped him to understand the human beings better. Yes, he would still fight. He had to.

But now he had to go back. They were waiting for him.

In the camp his people were all busy, the healers were running back and forth between the different sick people and their helpers. Many people just stood around, staring at the helpers as if they had nothing better to do.

Min-Ji that he spotted in the crowd seemed to be accustomed to this kind of treatment and didn t need much help from the healers, Geuntae and some others seemed to be having more troubles.

Arcon winked at him.

" _My king, the wounds are being treated right now. The Hawks could be persuaded to stop with the mistreatment of these people."_

King Hiryuu nodded.

" _That is good. Thank you. I am sorry that I ve left the camp. Could you show me how you treat these wounds? I would like to help."_

The old man stared at him. Then Arcon smiled.

" _Of course, if you wish to. Though it is quite a rare sight to see a ruler treat the wounds of his subordinates."_

" _I ve met your grand-child in the forest,"_ King Hiryuu wanted to tell him but he refrained from doing so.

Somehow, he was sure that Abi would mind if the king told his grand-father. As far as he remembered this child loved his grand-father more than any other person, but the Hawks weren t people to show concern too openly. Maybe this child would be too ashamed to admit it?

" _King! Where have you been!"_ shouted Geuntae, who was not so modest.

" _I have run away and searched for a place to be able to breathe again_ ," was his answer. It was not the nicest explanation and not the best, but it was the truth nevertheless.

Geuntae blinked and turned around, continuing his work.

King Hiryuu learned quickly how to stop the bleeding and care for the sick. Later he joined the people distributing the food.

Their resources had diminished more than they had predicted before. The physical condition of many people was far worse than they had anticipated at the beginning.

Geuntae, Min-Ji, and several other tribe leaders had to send messages to their tribes to get their hands on further nutrients from their tribes.

Of course, they were not very content with this situation. King Hiryuu knew that he had to act soon or the dissatisfaction with the current circumstances would spread.

An unsettled crowd of people would be worse, especially for the weakest group of these people.

While many people believed that he was "just a naive boy" or a "naïve former god", King Hiryuu already was aware that this situation was dangerous.

That was why he met with the tribe leaders to tell him his further plan and to get their approval.

Like he had expected, his idea was greeted by many shouts of disagreement.

" _King, that cannot be true! Just let us take our arms, we might be able to shut them up forever and gain their land,"_ said Hachi. He was the chef of the "Red Wolfs", despite the name of his tribe, his hair was black.

" _That would be far too dangerous for the injured and sick Ants, the women and children. The Hawks might try to use them as a shield, if the battle takes place here,"_ argued King Hiryuu.

" _Still. That might be the better solution than you fighting against that…I mean…this guy is a not just huge, he is a freaking giant!",_ shouted Min-Ji.

Her voice was unusually raspy, but at the same time, unfamiliarly high.

" _She must be quite worried,"_ thought Zeno. The young boy did understand her, he also worried for the wellbeing of that strange person, but he also knew why King Hiryuu wished to take that step. There was at least a chance that there would be less victims.

" _You don t have a chance to win_ ," she added. The last part was so low, that it was barely audible.

Geuntae observed the scene thoughtfully.

" _I am not sure,"_ he commented.

Surprised Min-Ji turned around. Every person s eye was directed at the man from the North.

" _What do you mean, you are not sure? It is simple logic that such a young and lean person…such a shrimp as our king,"_ the statement earned her of course a few glances from unfriendly to amused _," is not able to kill such a warrior."_

However, Geuntae was not impressed by her act.

" _I don t know about the murder of that person. The king is sensible concerning that, but he may be able to pull it off. He is far more skilled than you might believe."_

" _It is still too dangerous! I would gladly take his place!",_ she shouted outraged.

For a while, Geuntae stared at her, then he grinned, his lips curved more and more upwards, until he started laughing.

"You!" he said.

" _You of all people! How would you defeat this warrior? Do you hope he laughs himself to death? Or would you try to seduce him with your female appearance. I am dying,"_ he screamed, while tears were running down his face, and he bent down, holding his belly.

" _Ouch. It hurts! It hurts! This person will try to defeat him…she will surely die…"_

Min-Ji was greeted by many grinning faces. Their thoughts were written on their faces. These men! Thinking that women were not able to fight!

" _Nobody is going to die_ ," shouted King Hiryuu.

He stood there as tall, as he could with his juvenile body and proclaimed:

" _I will fight. It was my decision; therefore, I should be the one to battle against that person."_

His subordinates looked at each other. They knew, there was no use in talking."

Arcon nodded in agreement.

" _Yes. That is the only way. A leader must prove himself. The Hawks, my people, merely accept a chief, if he is the strongest, the smartest man among them. The one who holds the reigns, must demonstrate superior abilities or he will lose his throne to the stronger man."_

" _Or woman!",_ Min-Ji had to add.

" _My King,are you sure, that you wish to fight against the strongest warrior of the "Hawks"? There is a high chance, that they won t fight fairly."_

" _My people fight fairly, and they respect the stronger opponent as their new chief. Without the support of the "Hawks", the "Wanderers" are not able to uphold their position of power."_

" _Is there any other way that nobody will die, Geuntae?"_

" _I don t know, if you are nobody, my king…"_


	11. The Hawks Abi II

**The Hawks Abi II**

" _He might die_ ," Zeno thought, while he placed himself down in the grass. Spring had finally embraced the earth. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing.

His grand-father didn t ask him today to help to treat the elderly and sick, like he used to do, when Zeno was still a "Little Bird". Since that day, a few weeks ago, he hasn t accompanied his grand-father.

If he pondered on it…There was no reason to do it. The water behind his eyes was waiting to fall…Zeno knew, he was aware of it, that this was not good. Crying over this.

Also, about King Hiryuu. He wouldn t listen to him. But he would try. He would t let him die. Zeno would give his all, if this person just lived. The boy bit on his lips.

His heart ached just at the thought that this person would vanish, and he would be alone…. Completely alone. There was nobody who cared for him. Maybe his grand-father. Maybe.

Zeno shook his head. Now was not the right time to cry, he needed to do something.

The 8-year-old boy, who would turn 9 soon, closed his eyes. Pain shot through his body, his blood was boiling, directly before he felt his spirit parting from his body and entering another realm.

He just needed to concentrate…to see this person.

His soul wandered over trees, houses, mountains, until he reached the great plane, where the "festival" was taking place.

Many of the "Hawks" were present. Rich and people from the middle-class. Old and young. Of course, the "Great Wanderer" with his family and subordinates observed the event, just as foreign merchants trying to show off their goods to customers.

The crowd was bustling and cheerful on the outside, but many grim faces were hidden behind friendly masks. Especially the "Wanderers" eyed the actions of the strange king. They didn t understand his concerns and considered his plan thoughtless or vile.

Zeno s heart stopped for a moment. The boy was here. He knew it, just as he knew that the flowers would bloom every year. So sure, he was.

Where?

He looked around. Many faces appeared before his eyes. The boy was not able to find the other. Zeno had no clue, why he wished to see this unfriendly person again. This person who had dared to shout at King Hiryuu, as if he was just a mad, naïve kid.

There!

Abi was so small, just like him, that the many heads of the adults had prevented Zeno to see this tiny person. A woman held his hand. A woman that resembled Abi so much in his appearance that she must have been a relative of his. Most likely his mother.

The other boy pulled on the arm, tried to free his hand out of her grasp, but his mother seemed to know his tricks. She continued to keep hold of him.

Abi s face looked as sullen as it had been, when he had encountered him for the first time.

" _Just let me go,"_ he shouted. People turned their heads to see, who had caused such an uproar. Their faces weren t all too friendly.

Fear showed on the face of his mother. That reaction startled Zeno. Why would that person be afraid? Just because her son happened to scream a little?

Abi was still a child. Why did everybody mind his attitude so much? In his village people would have told the mother that she should take care of her son and make him stop, but nobody would have looked at them as if they had committed a grave sin. Was there a difference in culture?

" _Don t shout_ ," she whispered," _or they will notice."_

The boy didn t listen and continued to pull on her arm. The panic in his mother s face intensified.

Finally, she let go of his hand, and Abi ran away.

" _Please don t run_ ," pleaded his mother. Her voice sounded timid and anxious.

Zeno followed the boy, who was searching in the crowd for a person. Who did he wish to see?

Oh. Zeno knew this person! There, right next to the king!

This lean old man with the white beard and the long white hair. This guy looked just like Zeno would have imagined a wizard to be like.

" _Abi, are you causing troubles for my daughter again?"_ asked Arcon his grand-son.

" _She is horrible. She must always hinder my steps. I just told her that I wished to see you, but she wouldn t let me until I caused a ruckus."_

" _My king,",_ spoke Arcon to King Hiryuu _," this young fellow is my grand-child. Please allow me to accompany him back to his mother, since it would be too dangerous to keep him here."_

With a look at the depressed face of Abi, King Hiryuu shook his head.

" _Please stay with your grand-child. I won t need your help for the time being"_

Zeno had to clap his hands around his mouth in order not to laugh about Abi s happy face. Gleefully he took his grand-father s hand and wished to lead him into the crowd, however Arcon directed his grand-child to a nearby rock.

Both rested behind the rock, where they could be safe of the curious eyes of the people. Especially the "The Great Wanderer" should not see them. Arcon had chosen clothing from a different tribe to conceal his treason, but Abi was so clearly a "Hawk" that it would be bad if people spotted his grand-son with the foreign king that was already considered an enemy.

If King Hiryuu hadn t been perceived as an obstacle, the "Great Wanderer" would have just presented him a few gifts to soothe the other party. The usage of weapons was an alarm signal.

" _What is it, grand-pa, why are you so cautious_?", asked Abi. The whole situation seemed to be strange to him.

Arcon smiled and kissed his forehead.

" _Abi, you have to be more careful,"_ warned Arcon. Then he added: _"We must wait until the fight starts, then we both are going to slip away. It is important that we do not draw to much attention to ourselves."_

The cheers of the crowd welcomed the champion of the Hawks. Zeno had the impression that his eyes were going to bulge…

Min-Ji had been right. That guy was not just big, he was huge. A giant. A tall man with pale skin and red hair. His massive body, presenting enormous muscles was covered with a dozen scars.

" _Who is that? That s not a Hawk!_ ", shouted Abi. Arcon put a hand over his mouth.

" _Be quiet. You have to learn to read the situation, Abi. But yes. That person is not a Hawk, "The Great Wanderer" wishes to show off his newest soldier. If I had known before that this person would participate, I wouldn t have proposed this option to King Hiryuu. "_

" _Does this strange king stand a chance against this huge bu_ g?", asked Abi curiously, tilting his head.

Zeno wished he could touch objects. If he had the chance, he would have slapped this stupid little guy before him and above else, he would have tried to strike at that huge giant displaying his body. How he hated murder, but if nothing happened King Hiryuu would lose, not just the battle, but also his life.

" _There is a chance,"_ said Arcon _," A tiny little chance if my king is quick on his feet. This person may be strong, but he seems to be also heavy. If the king avoids a direct hit, he could try to tire him out or and that would be the best turn of events, he is the first that lands a direct hit_."

All three people along with the crowd on both sides watched King Hiryuu entering the ring.

" _A tiny little shrimp, this king, but since you like him so much, I, too, hope that he will survive_ ," told Abi his grand-father.

Smiling Arcon placed a hand on the tiny, thin shoulder of Abi.

" _Now Abi. We must hurry behind the trees. Everybody is going to watch the fight"_

Zeno observed both, the old guy and the young fellow, moving behind the trees to the part, that was occupied by the Hawks and Wanderers.

Behind a tree, Arcon got rid of the foreign cloak, and reordered the rest of his clothes, so that he resembled a Hawk.

Casually both walked from behind the trees, as if they had just reached the ring, coming from the city in the opposite direction.

Both placed themselves in a little distance from the rest of the crowd.

" _Can you see,"_ asked Arcon his grand-son, but Abi just shook his head.

With a sigh on his lips, he took the child and put him on his shoulders. Abi smiled broadly, when he clutched the neck of his grand-father.

" _Abi, I have to breath_ ," reminded Arcon his grand-son.

" _Sorry…Oh look! The third daughter of the "Great Wanderer", it won't take that much time anymore, until the battle will start_ ", noticed Abi.

Arcon nodded. Zeno didn t understand, what they both meant.

All he had seen was one girl after the other, that was presented to the crowd. So, they had been the daughters of the "Great Wanderer".

" _Oh, look. That is Eun-Yeong. She always looks so stiff. All the others at least smile, but she always has this overly serious expression on her face ,"_ laughed Abi.

A beautiful black-haired woman with rather dull blue eyes was standing, turning quickly and immediately leaving the ring. Her movements were rather stiff and couldn t be called gracious, even if one closed one and a half eye. Obviously, she hated the attention.

Zeno rolled his eyes. This event has turned in a kind of show. This was a serious fight and the other party treated it as if it was a play.

The boy sized up. His heart was so loud. The fear that this person could die…Zeno didn t really understand it himself.

He had to talk with him! He had to do something! Anything! Zeno looked around, but had no idea, what he could do. It was just his spirit and not his body. Not to talk about the fact, that he was just an 8-year-old boy, who was weak and couldn t help him anyway.

Then he caught sight of his eyes, that were directed at him. These warm, purple eyes.

King Hiryuu just shook his head one time. Nobody had noticed but him.

His mouth tried to pronounced the word _: "Don,t!"_

Zeno stared at him. He couldn t move. Even if he wanted. That this person had foreseen his reaction!

" _It begins!",_ Abi s eyes were glistening, Zeno felt sick.

King Hiryuu and the giant drew their swords. Arcon s premonition had become true. The giant was a little slower, King Hiryuu was a little quicker, but the strike hit too late.

The giant had already taken up the shield and drove the thing against him. King Hiryuu stepped aside.

" _Almost_ ," whispered Arcon, _"Just a little quicker the next time."_

Zeno s heart had forgotten to beat for a moment. It was a strange feeling, when the boy could hear it palpitating in his ears again.

When he heard his blood rushing through his veins, he could see, from the corner of his eye, Abi forming a word with his mouth.

" _Why_?", asked he.

His grand-father raised one eyebrow.

" _Why? What do you mean?"_

" _Why do you follow this strange, bloody naïve person? I think that you knew, grand-pa, how the "Great Wanderer" would react to a person that threatens the present order."_

Abi s eyes were questioning his grand-father, but they were saying words, his mouth didn t reveal: "Why have you committed treason, if you knew, that we may suffer the consequences? What do you think will happen to us? To mother, your daughter and to me? What do you think? Why do you risk our lives?"

There was a tension between them. Abi, about the same age as him, didn t look like a child right now. At that moment, he had nothing that resembled the child giggling about the birds, caressing his head.

His little fingers dug in the skin of his grand-father, near his throat.

This person wished to know the answer, because…but Zeno understood. His grand-father was an important person to him and the boy was not able to grasp the reason why…he would risk their lives. Abi was 9, nearly ten, but he was aware of the risk.

Was that the reason, why he had wished to see his grand-father? Zeno didn t know, but he understood too, that in these greenish eyes there was a spirit that was far more than horrible or simply childish.

" _You…"_

Arcon nodded. Yes, he had underestimated this person and had failed to see him. Now his sight was far clearer.

" _Abi, do you remember your_ …," there was a pause," _… grand-ma?",_ asked Arcon. His voice sounded gravelly and was low. Most likely Abi wouldn t have understood the words, if he hadn t sat on his shoulders.

The boy shook his head.

" _No. I don t remember her. She died, before I got the chance to get to know her, but you know that grand-pa. Why do you ask me?"._

Zeno felt how his throat was constricting. This boy! He spoke so softly, nearly gently.

Arcon was smiling. Zeno saw it, but did Abi know it?

" _Why are you smiling?",_ wondered his grand-son.

Arcon lifted his head.

" _How do you know that I am smiling?"_ he asked.

Abi shrugged his shoulders. Zeno laughed. A small sound escaped his mouth and the other boy turned his head.

" _Have you heard that?",_ asked Abi.

His grand-father just lifted one of his eyebrows

" _Then it was just me,"_ noted Abi.

Zeno had to press his hands hard on his mouth, to muffle the sound.

Those two were epic! Neither of the both was able to see the other, but they both understood each other so well, that it was…just so…

He didn t know how to express this feeling…but it felt so warm…all over…and it had been a long time, since he had felt like this.

" _What did you wish to say about grand-ma",_ asked Abi, continuing their conversation from earlier.

His grand-father let his eyes wander, looking at the cheering or angry faces in the crowd, listening to their shouts, their voices.

" _All those people…there are so many different people, even though they all belong to the same tribes…"_ , told Arcon to his grand-son.

Abi shook his head.

" _No grand-pa, there are many from other tribes. Just look at the party of this strange king. They consist of many different tribes. It is strange, that they don t try to kill each other. That is a natural consequence,"_ wondered Abi.

Arcon shook his head, mirroring his grand-son.

" _No, Abi. Even in one tribe, there are many different people. You are certainly different from your mother or me."_

Abi nodded.

" _Sure, I am strange. Father keeps on telling me that I am "not right" every so often and that if I am not paying attention to it, then…But he never tells me, what may happen then_ …", Abi s voice was flat…he tried to hide something.

Zeno could hear it…

Arcon sighed.

" _Of course, he would do that, he is just this kind of person. Empathy is not exactly his strength. My daughter Ayla may be different, she is too sensible_."

" _Grand-pa?"_

Surprised Arcon answered: _Yes_?"

" _What happened to grand-ma? Just tell me. I am not the most patient person alive and I am tired of listening to the long version of this story,"_ Abi told his father.

His grand-father shook his head and laughed. It was a warm and gentle tone.

" _You are a really peculiar human being. You don t like to pretend. You are always clear and cut right through things_."

" _Yea…Sure…I can hold a certain grudge against a person for quite a while. I don t forget it. But we were discussing grand-ma and not_ _me_ ," Abi reprimanded his grand-pa.

" _She was just like you, you know_ ," his voice was so low. He was near the border. Soon he would break down.

Abi s mouth was slightly open, he closed it. Since he didn t know, what to say…

" _She used to speak with animals, just like you. She hated loud sounds, and that is also a trait that you shared with her. She was not good with people…"_

" _Just like me."_

" _Yes. Just like you. And she also spoke, when it was better to not say anything at all."_

Abi didn t even had to say it. They both knew, that this was the trait he was most criticized for.

It was difficult to ask. It was difficult to ask, since Abi already knew the answer and it would break his grand-father s heart, but he had to know, since this concerned him. More than ever.

" _What happened to her_?", whispered the boy.

" _She died…. They…They came to get her,…when we couldn t hide it anymore….I was so weak, Abi. They didn t wish that her weakness would pollute the blood of the tribe,"_ he whispered, his voice was brittle. There were tears, sliding down his cheek. He blinked in order to hide them.

There was a shutter running down Zeno s back, when he heard it. So that was the reason, Abi s mother had been so afraid.

The thought must have appeared to the other two.

" _When it happened, your mother had been still a child. She had been very afraid…always worrying that something like this could happen again. Luckily, I was able to persuade them, that your mother was different from her mother. For a while, she stuck to me, never letting me alone, her fear hasn t really subsided since then, maybe that is the reason I never really told her, that she should let you a little more air…It was my fault_."

Abi dug his nails in the skin of his grand-father. He was so agitated.

" _That is not true. You were weak. What could you have done to prevent that? That is just how it is then…"_

Arcon shook his head, so vehemently his head.

" _No. Not again. I am going to prevent it. This time I will…I will protect you."_

He pointed with his head to the small figure of King Hiryuu, still avoiding the hits of the opponent, that was far stronger than him.

" _This person is our only chance. I can t do it anymore, Abi. I cannot pretend any longer that everything is when the ceremony is approaching and they are going to train you in order to become a warrior. They will realize it."_

" _That I am strange. Alright."_

Abi looked at King Hiryuu.

" _It seems that I am going to die then. King shrimp seems to be pretty beaten up. Though the bull looks a lot worse, but this person doesn t try to use his chance."_

Abi was indeed right. Several times King Hiryuu had missed the chance to kill this person. Instead he had tried to cut the tendons of this person, which was a pretty cruel way to end a fight. But even here, he hesitated."

The young boy shook merely his head.

" _No chance. He is so naïve. A fearless, egoistic warrior might have had the chance to win, but King shrimp, he doesn t wish neither to end his opponent's life, nor to hurt him seriously, which is by the way pretty bad, since the bull won t be as merciful."_

" _Hey you! I will hunt you until the next life, if you lose! I have bet my life on you!", screamed Abi._

Surprised some people were turning their heads at the young boy, cheering for the champion.

For a tiny moment, King Hiryuu twitched, the bull used his chance wisely and landed a strike at his side. Blood gushed out. He must have hurt an important blood vessel.

Arcon, Abi and Zeno turned pale. If he didn t end the battle soon, he would bleed to death…

Zeno just stood there and didn t know what to do…Somebody…Anybody…

" _Hey, you_ ," he heard the voice screaming and didn t recognize the person for a moment.

" _Hey, you, look at me!_ " Min-Ji screamed

" _What are you doing? Are you nuts?"_

The fight stopped. Heads were turning. A murmur was arosing.

Geuntae tried to hold her back but was pushed to the side.

" _You people are supposed to follow the strongest warrior, aren t you? The person you are fighting against right now is even more powerful than me! Remember that! He is a kind-hearted fool! Just you look_ ," shouted the leader of the Crows _._

She held her fist high, so that everybody could see her.

Then she took a step back, turned and hit a rock, twice as big as her, standing next to her.

The massive stone burst…in ten thousand little pieces…

The following events took place all simultaneously.

The crowd fell silent at once. The gigantic warrior let go off his sword and it fell on the earth. Shocked he stared at this petite, black-haired woman.

Just as shocked were the party of King Hiryuu. Geuntae was looking at her with a wide-open mouth.

Merely the Crows grinned to each other. They knew their leader of course.

"The Great Wanderer" stood up. The long deep blue cloak around his shoulders sunk on his chair, so you could have maybe also called it a throne, since this huge piece was adorned skilfully with beautiful ornaments. Truly the seat of a king.

" _Why are you stopping the fight. Continue_ ," commanded the "Great Wanderer".

But the redheaded warrior shook his head. The huge scar between his eyebrows was lowered, and he looked kind of sad, even though it would have been better to describe his facial expression as a mix between confusion and determination.

" _No chance. If that person is really that mighty, then I would surely lose. In fact, he had the chance to kill me several times in that fight, but didn t_."

" _What are you saying? Who would commit such a foolish act in the middle of a fight?"_

The big, scarred warrior smiled, turned to his former opponent. King Hiryuu had also lowered his sword.

" _This person obviously does."_

" _Just continue!",_ insisted the "Great Wanderer".

The warrior shrugged his shoulders.

" _Just do it yourself. The leader is the strongest warrior, isn t he? Are you the strongest warrior?"_

Turning his back on this guy, the warrior fell on his knees and bent down before King Hiryuu.

" _Are you in need of a strong warrior, my king?"_

King Hiryuu was just as shocked by the events as everybody else around him, but he regained his composure quicker than the "Great Wanderer" who still stood there, starring at the ensuing scene.

" _Everybody is welcomed,"_ said King Hiryuu, while putting his sword back into the scabbard.

The warrior reciprocated the smile and stood up.

The murmur arose again. What has happened?

There…a few people were wondering.

Maybe everything would have been different, if the "Great Wanderer" had been a far more courageous guy, but he was a coward. He left the ground along with his family. He fled.

How could the Hawks follow such a weak leader, who showed his power, but who was not powerful, since he lacked the necessary courage?

Was the foreign king really that strong? But that would mean a different kind of life? The opinions of the Hawks disagreed with each other

Later the tribe leaders under King Hiryuu held another meeting. Sitting together in such a tight tent, wouldn t usually lead to a merry get together, but the turn of events had left many of King Hiryuu s followers more than pleased.

" _I wouldn t have thought that you are that strong_ ," admitted Geuntae in a low voice, facing Min-Ji. Both were standing before the tent, waiting for King Hiryuu, who was currently taking part in a meeting with the "Hawks". Arcon as a part of the "Hawks" was at his side.

Min-Ji grinned: _"Of course, man of the North, what did you expect? That my people gave me the title of chief voluntarily, because I was a woman, or what?"_

" _Yea, but that is not normal. I mean, forget that you are a woman, but I doubt that even any normal man is that strong."_

" _I had to train, too, Geuntae. Just like you or…or just like him. But yea. I admit. I may be stronger than most people."_

" _Speaking about most people… these guys surely know how to turn a meeting into a party. As far as I can tell, there won t be anybody standing, when King Hiryuu will be back_ ," Geuntae pointed at the entrance of the tent.

" _Just so that you know it, I haven t forgotten, what you have said about how ridiculous it would be, if I had battled that guy,"_ Min-Ji gifted him with a mocking grin.

" _Oh, come on, I cannot believe it, that you would hold that against me."_

" _You can bet on it."_

" _Who is holding what against who?",_ interrupted King Hiryuu both of his subordinates.

Geuntae and Min-Ji turned around.

" _Nothing more than just a joke, right chief of the "Crows?"_

" _I don t know, man of the North. I would say, we will see it,"_ commented Min-Ji his statement.

King Hiryuu smiled at both.

" _So, your meeting was successful_?", asked Geuntae.

The king confirmed this assumption.

" _Yes. A big success. Most of the "Hawks" have accepted, that the "Ants" are free people now. There are even a few subscriptions of some of the "Wanderes". Though the "Great Wanderer" has fled over the ocean. His destination is currently unknown."_

" _With other words, you gained a couple of new subordinates. What does the holy Jin say about the actions of the "Great Wanderer?""_

" _Please let him be for the time being,"_ remarked King Hiryuu dryly. _"He is still pretty shaken."_

" _I bet he is,"_ said Geuntae grimly.

" _Geuntae, I would like to talk with you_ ," said Arcon, who appeared behind the king.

" _About what? What does one of the "Hawks" wish to tell me?"_

Arcon looked at Geuntae, directed his glance towards King Hiryuu and let it go back and forth between King Hiryuu and Min-Ji.

Geuntae looked at him bewilderedly. He obviously was missing the hint.

" _What do you want, man? I am not good at solving puzzles. Just spit it out!"_

" _We need to talk,"_ he said, while he pulled at the arm of the man of the North.

" _Wait, what? What are you doing?"_

" _They need to be alone for a while_ ," told Arcon Geuntae.

Geuntae raised his eyebrows.

" _Oh! You have meant that! Why didn t you tell me earlier, old guy. Far easier than trying to say this to me in a roundabout way, I personally don t understand."_

Arcon sighed.

" _You aren t a very sensible guy, aren t you? Of course, they would need some time alone."_

" _Wait, since when are you trying to play match-maker, old guy?"_

Arcon looked at him and sighed again.

" _I would have kissed a thousand monkeys in order to save my grand-child and that woman made it happen. I am in her debt and I am gonna repay her deed, "_ he said, while he looked back, observing the gestures of both. Arcon smiled. It seemed that this two really liked each other.

" _Those guys are awfully quick on their feet, aren t they?",_ remarked Min-Ji. She had the strange notion to twitch a strand of her black hair, which was unlike her.

Before she could have reacted, he had thrown his arms around her. Zeno starred at them. What was happening now?

Holding her in a tight embrace, King Hiryuu tilted his head and whispered in her ear: " _Thank you. Thank you so much…I don t know what I would have done without your interference. It was so tight."_

There was so much in his voice, so many feelings…that she didn t know how to react.

A few heartbeats later, slowly she was circling her arms around his back. It was quite warm and so very sweet…

She pressed her head against his chest, and smelled him, drew his scent in. She would have liked to stay like this. Just like this forever.

It was so cozy and comfortable, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Did she imagine it or was his heart beating just as furiously as her own?

Maybe it was merely her wishful thinking. After all, what she wished for was…

When she looked up, she met his rather sad expression.

" _Why? Why are you so sad,"_ asked Min-Ji. She didn t want to see him like this.

Maybe it was out of place to ask something like this, but she didn t care anymore.

There was a knot in her throat and a weight on her chest.

He shook his head. Strange. Now he seemed to act like all these guys, trying to hide their distress.

This person avoided her eyes.

" _It is just…I was not able to fulfil my promise. You had to save me…I am no good. I ve made so many mistakes."_

Min-Ji smiled.

" _You are a human being, King Hiryuu. Just as anybody else and I was not sure, if I would succeed. I was so lucky. They could have turned against us and it would have been my fault. I am sorry."_

King Hiryuu reciprocated her smile.

" _I am sorry. I was weak. I shouldn t doubt anymore. The next time, I must fulfil my duty as a king as good as I can…even If I have to hurt other people. I could have brought doom over us with my hesitation…,"_ he paused for a few moments and continued: _"But I will try to avoid having to do this as much as I can."_

Both let go of each other, still facing the other.

" _I know. This is just who you are…To tell the truth…you made me doubt myself a little…. Maybe I wished to see the same sight that you saw…Maybe I wished to believe in the goodness of people…And… Maybe you have granted me this wish."_

Surprised he looked at her.

" _For real?"_ his cheeks became a little redder, his eyes became a little brighter.

What a truly sweet view.

She nodded.

" _Yes…it is true,"_ she confirmed with a smile. It was warm.

King Hiryuu starred at her.

"But," she said.

"But," he repeated.

" _But I have to go home. My brother is still waiting for me. Shuten would be really mad, if I wasn t keeping my promise to him."_

" _Of course,"_ he said, but Zeno had the impression he wanted to say something completely different.

" _Will you come again_? he asked.

Min-Ji smiled at him…But then her expression changed. She starred at him. An expression of horror in her eyes.

The face of King Hiryuu had turned pale…He was as white as a ghost.

" _Min-Ji_ ," he spoke _," please wait for me in the tent…I need to do something very urgent. It is important."_

Without further questions she left but looked inquiringly back. What had happened?

The moment Min-Ji disappeared in the entrance of the tent, King Hiryuu turned around and was facing Zeno now.

" _How long have you been like this already, Zeno? How long have you been split apart from your body?"_

There was panic in his voice. Zeno didn t understand it.

" _I don t know…Maybe since the beginning of the festival?"_

" _You stayed like this for more than a day. No wonder this has happened!"_

King Hiryuu shook his head, shook vehemently his head, as if he had to get rid of a thought.

" _You have to stop. Immediately stop with that. Do you understand_ _me_?", he asked. His voice was void of any warmth.

His eyes were piercing through Zeno. Why did he react like this? He didn t do anything wrongly, didn t he?

" _What did I do wrongly. Why did I upset you?"_

King Hiryuu looked at him sadly.

" _Zeno, look at your hands."_

When Zeno held his hands up, he saw it.

They had changed. Before they had been nearly transparent, but now, they looked very firm and plastic…nearly as if he would stand before King Hiryuu in his body…

" _Why?"_

Zeno felt numb. What had happened. Somehow, he already knew what King Hiryuu was going to say to him.

" _If you continue like this, you will die soon. The connection between your spirit and body will vanish and you have to stay like this forever. Don t. Just don t do this anymore. I would love to see you rather alive, than again. So, stop it altogether. Don t use this ability ever again, Zeno. I warn you."_

Zeno s heart sunk. What was he trying to say?

" _I don t want to see you ever again in this form. Stay away! Go," he said._

His glance was hard and without mercy.

Zeno fled. He had to go. His spirit wandered over trees. houses and mountains.

There was a pain. Zeno felt a stabbing pain in his chest. As if something was trying to rip his heart out…

He felt how he moved his arms, trying to hide his face.

Hm…

A flower fell into the grass. It was lilac. A tender, frail plant with a such a sweet odour that Zeno could feel tears sliding down his cheek. He was back in his body again.

 _He was alone. He was truly alone._

His field of vision had become dull. He could hardly see, so many tears streamed out of his eyes.

The boy didn t notice that somebody was holding him in his arms. Zeno s cousin looked at the child and was tenderly stroking his back.

" _I am sorry Zeno. I am so sorry, that we all are such cowards. You are so young. Still so young. I didn t try to prevent them from throwing you down this hole",_ said Pontos.

Tears streamed down his face as well. He held this little guy tightly in an embrace, hoping that the grief, that little person was experiencing right now, would subside soon….

" _Happy birthday Zeno. You are 9 years old from that day on," said Pontos, trying to soothe this person that suffered from a broken heart…_

Many years would go by , until Zeno would be able to see this person again….

So this is the last chapter ,where the Dragon Warriors appear as children! I am so happy that I am goinst to write about them as adults soon!^^

Can you already guess who Min-Ji is?


End file.
